


Welcome to the Frieza Force(hiatus)

by MyraBlurple



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Going to add characters as they appear, I'll add more tags later, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imperialism, Rating May Change, There will be violence, dimension travel bs, uhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraBlurple/pseuds/MyraBlurple
Summary: Three humans of our world find themselves in the presence of Frieza before whisked away to the DBZ world due to shenanigans after Frieza takes interest of the knowledge the oldest one, Maria, holds. She soon finds herself working under Frieza and there are only limited options for her: survive or die. (currently being rewritten)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Terrible Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> After much years of planning, posting art of it on my Tumblr without any context and re-editing this story that started from a dream, I finally decided to post it. Naturally, I posted what I have so far on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad but I decided to post it here too because I might give up with Wattpad. On to the story.

How did I manage to get into a mess like this? 

How did investigating a scream in the storage room at 12 am in the damn night after a strange night of seeing figures in the cameras and questioning my own sanity lead to this?

All what I wanted to do was to eat some popcorn while I waited for one of my parents to pick me up from my retail electronics store job because I’m a damn failure for not having my license despite being the prime age of 16, yet here I was. Bowl of popcorn on the floor, me standing between the hallway and the storage room, and gawking like an idiot into the room.

My eyes were staring at the obvious source of the scream which were two little kids, twins in fact, cowering in the middle of the room admit the rest of the chaos. I assumed they couldn’t be any older than 8 at best from what I could tell from the room’s poor lighting. The big question running in my mind was how the hell they even got back here beyond the employees’ only door before mentally blaming Dave for leaving the damn employee door open again and then myself for not doing my damn job. 

Then came to the other people in the room. 

This can’t be happening right now. 

No way was I actually seeing Zarbon, Dodoria, the entire freaking Ginyu Force and…Frieza?! 

I couldn’t help but mentally fangirl to see these guys to even be real but it only lasted for one second. One second. Then I began to freak out. 

Not only should this be impossible but it didn’t help on the fact I knew these guys could kill all of us with just one punch, well…maybe not Guldo, but still. Then there was the fact of two literal children that are also in the same mess as she is right now and are scared shitless too. And finally to add on my anxiety, all of them were arguing about something but they had stopped the moment I came bursting through the door and were now staring at me. 

I cursed mentally as my face turned red as a tomato. 

“And who might you be,” Frieza asked coldly and smoothly after a long period of awkward silence. 

Holy crap did he sound like his DBZ Kai dub.

“U-Uh…,” came out of my stupid mouth and I mentally face palmed. I’m going to get myself and these two kids killed by my own stupidity. “A-An Earthling?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

He glared his eyes down at me which motioned to me I had to say my next words carefully or I can kiss my chances of living goodbye thanks to my sheer stupidity. Why is this even happening?!

“An answer Frieza,” I quickly spit out.

Never in my entire life had I wanted to punch myself so hard in my life for slipping up. I really was hoping to play dumb and pretend to not know who they are but I guess playing pretend would have killed me too. I can’t make any logical approach to this anymore. 

“And how would you know my name already miss,” Frieza asked as he peered down at me once again. His voice containing an odd mixture of confusion and slight amusement? 

“W-Well…you see…,” I trailed off as my brain farted on how to explain this. 

So being the idiot I am, I fumbled to get my iPhone out. I kept muttering nonsense to myself as I still can’t believe I was searching these guys up when they’re right in front of me. I searched up Frieza for convenience, and awkwardly walked over to them. My hands shook violently as I held the screen in front of them. Zarbon ripped it out of my hand where I immediately took that as my cue to go back to where I originally stood at. I could actually breathe again back at my old spot but my hands wouldn’t stop shaking. My throat felt dry and if this room was deathly silent I bet you could hear my heart pounding like crazy. 

Eventually Ginyu, who had my phone by then, showed it over to Frieza who still maintained his frozen face. So while those guys were busy breaking down the fact their lives are nothing but mere creations of some guy’s imagination, my eyes wandered over to the twins who had their eyes locked on me. I adverted my gaze from theirs but I felt a bit guilty for doing so. Right now despite everything, I had to at least get them out of here-

“This news is certainly most unsettling…,” Frieza voice cut my thoughts away as I move my eyes back up to him. On his hand was my phone where the screen shined on his face.

I stayed quiet as I really didn’t know how to respond seeing this guy is super picky on what people say in general. Basically everybody around him are absolute masters on what to say around this guy. 

“How much do you know about the Frieza Force,” he asks. I feel my blood run slightly cold for no reason with this question. 

“I-It’s rather limited from what I have seen from the show and manga…,” I stammer a bit before shoving my fear back to at least sound somewhat confident. “I-I k-know a f-few soldiers under your army, and a little on how it functions-“

“That will be enough,” Frieza said, cutting me off. 

“Okay,” I squeaked quietly back. 

He then began to murmur along with Zarbon and Dodoria, my mind scrambling to know what they were discussing. My eyes shifted back down to the kids who I am praising for staying quiet through all of this but I just wanted them to get out. Now. But how? I can’t think of anything right now to have them book it out of here-

“Yes,” Frieza said loudly, once again interrupting my thoughts. “This information could be quite useful…”

His eyes connected with mine for only a few seconds and a smile formed on his face before I adverted my eyes away, and a wave of dread came over me. No…no…no way…he couldn’t possibly be-

“I would be enlighten to have you in my organization- Oh my! I believe I haven’t learned your name yet.”

I wanted to start crying. 

“M-Maria,” I reply quietly. 

All of their eyes turned towards me with all of his henchmen showing clear signs of shock while Frieza continued to speak but they fell on deaf ears for me. Me? Be a part of his sick organization? I rather curl up to a ball and cry. 

This can’t be happening. 

“Lord Frieza, how do we plan to go back to our dimension,” Ginyu suddenly asked, catching me off guard and pausing my near panic attack and the tears that were threatening to fall down. 

What? Different dimension? What are they talking about?

“Hopefully the mechanics will fix the malfunctions of the machine that caused all of this because they know the consequences if they don’t.”

All my curiosity and confusion was thrown out the window once Frieza brought his attention back to me where I slowly felt myself break down inside again. Crap…what do I say now?

“Lord Frieza, what about the small fries,” Dodoria motioned towards the twins. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

Frieza gave a bored expression before saying: “Kill them. They won’t be any use to me.”

The twin’s eyes swelled up with terror and tears as it seemed they already knew they couldn’t escape their certain doom. I stood there like a dumbass as Dodoria raised his hand up to send a devastating attack and-

“WAIT! DON’T KILL THEM,” I shout suddenly before clamping my mouth shut with my own hands. Taken aback by myself and for Dodoria actually listening to me because he froze mid attack. 

“And why not,” Frieza spoke with a hint of dryness and impatience. “What use do they have to me and why even bother saving something so insignificant?”

“Like hiring me,” I thought to myself. 

“S-Sorry for s-shouting b-but s-surely no one will believe them that all of t-this e-even happened-“

“I simply do not care. I want to leave this whole entire mess behind and they are no use for me whatsoever. Killing them is the simplest way.”

“B-B-But perhaps they can contribute to your organization once their older!!!” I was practically spitting out bullshit but I couldn’t bear to see children killed in front of me. “L-Like they could become m-mechanics or s-something else that’s useful to you!!!!”

Frieza seemed almost angry but before he could do anything to what I assume to either me or the twins, it seemed like a bright light enveloped us. I suddenly could see nothing. I could hear nothing around me but myself. It felt like I couldn’t breathe until it seemed I was whisked away from where I was standing.  
-

“I swear I heard it from here,” Dave exclaimed, opening the door to the storage room as his other two coworkers walked inside with him following closely behind. “It was in this room I swear!”

“You idiot! There’s nothing here,” one of them said with a scowl on his face. “Just stop leaving the employees’ door open!!! Besides, Leila didn’t see anything from the cameras and neither did Maria before her!”

“Well…I wouldn’t be so sure of Maria,” the other coworker said, bending her knees down as if picking something up. 

Straightening her back before showing the others what she had picked up. It was one of their employee’s name tag. On it with in fine print read: Maria.   
-

I found myself being able breathe again and feeling relieved once the light died down. That relief however was short lived when I soon realized the smell of a fire being put out and the thousands of stares around me. Slowly I looked around me to see multiple mechanics and soldiers, Frieza Force members, staring at me ranging from expressions of shock or confusion. 

This was actually happening…this was actually real…

“L-Lord Frieza,” one of the mechanics squawked nervously as he stepped forward. “F-Forgive f-for the e-earlier miscalculation! We d-didn’t b-believe the machine would act-“

He never finished as Frieza shot a Death Beam through his chest, dropping dead to floor as a pool of blood slowly formed beneath him. The cry of two kids caused my eyes to flick back towards them to see them hug each other tighter and visibly shake in fear. I slowly looked back at Frieza who had a satisfying smile across his face as he looked down at the two terrified children. That sick bastard…

“Now that is set aside, is the machine still functioning,” Frieza asked calmly, turning his gaze to another mechanic. 

“N-No my L-Lord!! It exploded on us before you and the rest of your men showed miraculously…”

“Such a shame really. I did wonder what new territories I would have had the pleasure of conquering but I can see now that I can set those plans aside as thanks to your malfunction, I have found a new prize.”

His eyes came back to me and boy did I really feel like I was turned to stone as I stood there frozen stiff. 

“Fortunately for you, it seems luck is by your side as I will let your small outbursts slide for now but don’t try to believe you will get away with that behavior again,” Frieza continued before gazing down at the twins again. “As for these younger ones…I will ensure them in your care. Now then, don’t give me that look. You’re the one who wanted to preserve their lives so I am leaving them to your care. Don’t worry, you should be able to manage your new duties and loyalties and their care perfectly fine.”

I wanted to snap back at him so badly but I kept my mouth shut. Fear kept my rage back and put me in line. I could only stare at him before slowly nodding to his terms. He gave me that fake heartfelt smile I remember seeing him give to the Namekian elder in the manga. 

“Well now Maria,” he said, clasping his hands together and leaning back on his seat. “Welcome to the Frieza Force.”


	2. Registration and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. Please bear with me, I'm still very new to this site.

I hesitantly watched Frieza with caution as soldiers passing around me slowly dwindled. The dead body was long gone by then while he spoke between Zarbon and Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force dismissed mere seconds ago. I continued to stand there amidst my own thoughts, still unable to grasp these turn of events. All of this was happening too fast. 

Me? Working for _Frieza_? What sick nightmare is this? 

Yet here I am. I couldn’t believe I was actually in the Dragon Ball Universe, or dimension as they are saying but whatever. The small glee I had for being in a dimension that played a large role in my childhood was short lived as the growing questions kept sprouting around my mind. 

How am I going to even get back home because no way do I plan to work for Frieza for a long time. Or better yet, how can I get these kids and I out of this mess _I_ put ourselves in _and_ get back home safely? Also, who was this strange blue old looking alien woman who suddenly was talking next to Frieza? I don’t ever remember seeing her in the series. 

“Mr. Zarbon, please escort Maria to your office where she can fill out the paperwork needed to join the Force,” Frieza’s voice came through my thoughts where I looked uneasily back to him. “Berryblue, take these...younglings…to their new quarters.”

The twins shrunk back when the old alien, Berryblue, looked at them with a creepy “warm” smile on her face. I carefully walked closer to them and knelt down to their eye level. They turned over to me where I softly smile at them as if I was telling them it was alright but really I was mostly thinking thank God Frieza didn’t have Dodoria take charge over the twins to our “new home”.

“It’s alright. Just stay close together and listen to what they say,” I whispered to them. A turmoil of negative thoughts running across my mind. I didn’t believe my own words. 

They seemed to buy it as they both nodded their heads before standing up and shyly walked over to Berryblue. I felt a shadow loom over me where my heart quickened slightly but I still maintained my fake composure. Standing up, I was pushed forward as Zarbon placed a firm hand on my shoulder before leading me away. I took a chance to look back at the twins and I wish I didn’t. They were crying silently but it was enough to pang me with guilt. I wouldn’t blame them if they hated me too. 

Zarbon stayed to my left as we walked down a long hallway. Soldiers stopped and saluted as we passed by to show respect towards Zarbon’s position but their eyes lingered on me the longest. I felt myself shrink back among the stares as I only focused staring ahead and tried not make any eye contact with any of them. I didn’t want to see how they looked at me if I dared look.

_You know how some of them will look at you simply because you’re a girl_... 

_It is only a matter of time before you’re at their mercy_ …

I rammed those thoughts away at the depths of my mind and focused my gaze on staring ahead and walking. Not even five minutes in and already I wish to be locked away in my assigned quarters.

After what felt like an entire damn eternity, we finally came to a stop in front of a door. Zarbon pressed on some buttons before stepping inside where I followed quickly behind him. He motioned me to sit down at the chair that sat in front of his desk. Sitting down cautiously, I just sat straight up while my hands fumbled with my phone Zarbon by now gave back to me before we left the room to what I can only assume to be the mechanics room.

“Fill these outs and ask any questions you have,” Zarbon said nonchalantly, placing some papers down alongside a pen though by the look of his face, I must look like a joke to him. 

I take the pen before scanning at the papers, all written in a language I couldn’t read. Great. 

“U-Uh…,” I stammered a bit, scared to look at him. “I…I c-can’t read this-“

Zarbon immediately slapped down a piece of paper that had the entire alphabet associated of this weird language to my Earth’s English. But thinking about it, it had to be from some other planet they conquered that ironically had the same language as my dimension uses. 

Soon I quickly associated each letter of my alphabet with the foreign words and I couldn’t believe what the occupation was stating me as. 

“A s-soldier,” I said in confusion and in fear where I quickly look at Zarbon. “But I can’t fight! I t-thought I w-would be s-something else!! L-Like an i-informant of sorts!! I don’t have a power level to fight!” 

“Yes, your power level is pathetic, one of the lowest we have received in a while actually,” Zarbon said. I couldn’t help but mentally laugh at the ironic agreement on my last statement. “But…Lord Frieza wishes to be discreet about you from the rest of his family, and any rebellious forces, by making you like the rest of us here: a soldier. He believes they will grow suspicious should he suddenly were to gain new territory at a fast pace as if he had a clear plan set or help to target such specific planets. Plus, should they learn of you, they clearly will want what information you hold. Seeing what I read from that device of yours, I can see why Lord Frieza chose this path.”

“B-But I can’t fight! How am I going to be a soldier if my power level at best is a 3?!”

“I will watch that tone of yours if I were you _Maria_ ,” Zarbon narrowed his eyes down. “Seeing your ranking right now, I am also one of your superiors and soldiers don’t raise their voices towards their superiors. One thing however I will find amusing is seeing how long you can last as a soldier once you have told Frieza everything he needs to hear. Especially seeing you are one from a weaker race.”

I stared at him like he were a mad man but who am I kidding? They are following their own rules, rules that I am already disagreeing but I can’t afford to screw up right now. Plus the bastard didn’t even bother answering my question either. Jerk. 

I went back to the stupid papers and began filling them out. As I wrote, I couldn’t help but scream mentally to myself how I found Frieza just hiring me on the spot ridiculous. No way is he going to spend his own men to guard a hapless teenage girl just because I happen to know crap. Technically speaking, I’m not even a living being to him but just some new brand toy he just happen to find out of luck. If I’m stuck being a soldier, it is only a matter of time before I get killed by Frieza or should I dare actually have to fight if I’m being a soldier.

But being a soldier in the Frieza Force? I kind of understood Zarbon’s brief explanation but I can’t even do a majority of the stuff these guys, even the lower grunts here, can do. Flying and shooting energy out of your hand is downright impossible in my dimension! Though…will I be able to even do that stuff just because I’m in this dimension? If so…who is going to teach me then? Clearly I can’t do this on my own. Will Frieza at least give me someone to teach me? Argh!!! I have so many questions and no courage to ask Zarbon either of them!!! 

“L-Lord Frieza asked me to report to you sir,” came a new voice into the room as I continued writing. 

I slightly jumped before turning my head slightly only to look away immediately once his eyes connected with mine for a brief moment. What’s that one purple guy who got killed by Vegeta doing here?

“Perfect timing I must say,” Zarbon said, clearing his throat before continuing. I took another look at the solider again and luckily his attention was on Zarbon this time. “Did Lord Frieza tell you anything else before coming here?”

“No sir. Just to report to you as soon as possible.”

“I see. Well in that case, this is our newest recruit: Maria. You are to take her to Doctor Malaka and Planthorr to finish the registration process, getting her a suit of armor and showing her new quarters.”

The solider nodded though to me he seemed relieved as if he was expecting something else. By then, I finally finished the papers and carefully put them back down on the desk where Zarbon immediately gathered them up. He put them in a folder before handing them to the soldier. The soldier motioned me to follow where I hesitantly got up and began to follow but before we were out the door, Zarbon called out to us. 

“By the way Appule, you will oversight her training as Lord Frieza has generously given you the pleasure of training her yourself.”

I immediately was caught off guard from this and looked at my apparent “new teacher”. _He’s_ going to be my teacher?! Well at least I now knew Frieza wasn’t going to throw me straight to the work yet but c’mon. This weak xenomorph rip off? 

A funny look came across the soldier’s face too before removing it with a look of acknowledgement and bowing. He straighten his back before motioning me to follow, again. I look after him hesitantly before following closely behind him as the door closed behind us. 

“The time he actually calls me by my name…,” I could hear the soldier grumble incomprehensibly. By the way his head was looking down made me assume he was looking down at the papers. “This has _got_ to be a joke…Dear Kais…”

He continued his grumbling where the last thing I paid attention to him was something about language, but my gaze slowly adverted from him to my new surroundings. Damn, this place did look a lot like from the brief images from the manga and the show. A part of me did want to take my time to look out the windows or observe the architecture but I quickly began catching the eyes and stares of passing soldiers and forced my eyes forward. 

Eventually my gaze went back down to the floor, and occasionally I will look up briefly to see if I was still behind the soldier. He mostly kept looking at the papers but a few times I caught him taking small glances back at me. My hands grew slightly sweaty as I could feel the overbearing thoughts running into my head again. 

_You know how some look at you_ -

Shut up. 

_You are only lying to yourself_. 

Shut up! I don’t need to think of this right now-! 

“Appule.”

“Huh,” I jerk my gaze slightly back down to him. The annoying thoughts finally going away. 

“The name’s Appule if you didn’t catch it the first time,” the soldier, Appule, said. “Zarbon already introduce you but I guess we’ll be working with each other for quite a while.”

“Y-Yeah…I guess.”

We immediately didn’t say anything after that and an awkward silence loomed over us. I mentally began panicking. Should I say something? He is going to be my teacher after all, I’m going to be stuck talking to him whether I like it or not. But what do I say?! I rather not say anything to begin with but this awkward silence is killing me-!

“We’re here,” Appule suddenly said, stopping in his tracks. 

“H-Huh,” I said dumbfounded. 

I barely stopped in time to prevent myself from crashing against Appule before I looked over to see a slightly bigger door compared to the one in Zarbon’s office. The door opened as if it was expecting us and we walked inside. A sense of immediate wonder took over me as I saw the machinery and technology this room held alone as I stopped to examine it while Appule continued walking over to two other aliens in the room from when I glimpsed over to him. 

“So the rumors are true and here I thought the soldiers came up with another crazy story,” one of the aliens said. “Stop standing there miss and sit down here so we can finish the registration!”

I slightly jumped before embarrassingly walked over to them. The hunched alien who looked like the same guy who treated Vegeta’s wounds back in the early Namek saga motioned me over to an empty chair, quickly glancing over to Appule who was talking to the other alien with pointy ears. 

“S-So you already know who I am,” I asked confusedly. 

“If there is one thing any new recruit should know is that rumors spread fast around here,” he said where he chuckled before looking down at some papers. “So you’re an Earthling. Can’t say neither Planthorr nor I have worked with your kind before but you look no different than some of the other kinds around here.”

“Y-Yeah…,” I muttered a reply, glancing down at the floor. Unclenching and clenching my hands. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I know who you are but you don’t know my name,” he suddenly said. “The name is Malaka. It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Maria.”

I just dumbly nodded like an idiot. Okay…he sounds awfully nicer compared to everyone I have met so far. Too bad everyone else in here are all the same, even my own new teacher seeing the whole Namek saga in general. No way can I survive in a place like this, and adding two children that bastard put on top of me too, my hands are tied and full. Finding a way back home seems almost impossible right now but I guess I have access to the pods now seeing my position as a soldier now. Plus there is that machine too-

“-and based off what I could translate from what you wrote when it comes to what you put for your medical history,” Malaka’s voice snapped through my thoughts. H-Huh? Has he been talking all this time? Shit! I haven’t been paying attention! “You wrote down you have been vaccinated for Earth diseases? Will you be willing to clarify on this?”

“U-Um…uh…well,” I stumbled for words, cursing mentally at myself. I don’t know all the diseases I have been vaccinated for! “Well, diseases from my planet will be such as measles, chicken pox and other things…”

“Well I can certainly say I haven’t heard of names of such diseases around here,” the other doctor, Planthorr I assume, spoke. “Perhaps if you can describe the symptoms then we can figure out what you should be vaccinated for right now.”

“W-Wait, I-I’m getting shots right now,” I couldn’t help but exclaim, clenching my hands tightly.

“Frieza Force standards to prevent an outbreak,” Appule replied. I turned my head to the source of his voice and saw him leaning against a counter of sorts. 

“That’s right- Is something the matter? You look tense,” Malaka asked. 

“I-It’s nothing,” I quickly answer, shoving my already shaking hands in my pockets. “As for the symptoms…”

To the best of my poor ability, I described some of the symptoms to them while trying to contain my panic inside. It did absolutely nothing as while they were able to associate maybe two or three diseases to the names that they call it here, but they were not taking any chances with me and made it very clear to me. With zero access to my medical records, I just agreed with them despite how much I was screaming in fear inside. 

Luckily though, they decided to give me only half of the shots today as they felt like giving me all of the standard shots today was ridiculous and would leave my arms and legs sore as hell. Telling me that they will give me the rest the following week. 

I had no choice. 

I sat there trying not to cry, nor yell in a blubbering mess, or better yet, not faint, as they injected needles into both sides of my arms. Not that any of my efforts mattered as by the end of it I was a shaking mess and embarrassed as I am pretty sure all three of them figured out my fear I had hoped to hide. They then moved on to measuring my weight, height, and body so Appule could get the right size of armor to fit me when it came to the next part of this _fun_ field trip. 

Both Planthorr and Malaka waved us goodbye as we moved on to another part of the base. I slightly waved back, my arm complaining as I did, already feel the soreness kicking. Then once again I went back to going silently and back to staring straight ahead and awkwardly following behind Appule.

“Scared of needles huh,” Appule said in an almost easing matter, nearly causing me to trip over my own feet. “That’s one fear you don’t want the others knowing. That’s endless teasing and picking if I know anything about it.”

“O-Okay,” I replied quietly, my cheeks slightly burning red. 

“ _Asshole_ ,” I couldn’t help but think. 

Luckily, the next stupid spot didn’t take as long as the previous one. I stood off the side while Appule talked to another soldier sitting behind a desk of sorts and stared down the room. Compared to the Med Bay which was of bigger in size in height, this one went down as if it were like a hallway. All of its walls littered with smaller doors and labelled with signs I couldn’t read. 

“-down there and then take a right,” I heard the other soldier said. “That’s where the female armor of that size should be.”

Again, I followed Appule where we stopped at one door where he opened with a push of a button and-

“Damn it,” Appule cursed. “They only got the older models here! Crap! I forgot the newer models don’t get here until a couple of weeks!”

“I-It’s alright…,” I muttered, not really keen on wearing the same armor as these freaks but I couldn’t help but admit I was intrigued to actually see myself wearing material nonexistent in my dimension. 

“Ah don’t worry about it. We’ll do what we have now. Here.” He took the armor off its clasped and threw it over to me. “Put it and these too and we’ll end the night by showing your new quarters.”

“…right here,” I asked, catching the bodysuit, gloves and boots too. 

“…no! Don’t you see the changing room right there for sensitive people like you?!”

He pointed behind me where I turned around and saw two doors I didn’t see earlier due to the distance. 

“…which one is for females,” I ask.

He stared at me like I was crazy before pointing to the left door where I quickly went in before he could berate me again. 

“Yeah…screw my new teacher,” I mutter under my breath before stripping my outer clothes and lanyard off. 

The black bodysuit didn’t prove too hard to put on where I put the boots and then gloves. I paused when I was about to put my right glove on and saw the bracelet on my arm. I’ve completely forgot I was still wearing it... I slipped the glove over it, an old memory playing in my head. 

Now it came to the armor. This one looked similar to the one Vegeta wore after the fight with the Ginyu Force but it had the weird hip guards to the side. I couldn’t help but find it cool to stretch the armor and slip it on me. Seeing my reflection on a mirror, I checked myself out in my new outfit. Luckily the suit wasn’t too tight that my ass was sticking out but it felt strange seeing my reflection. 

Was that really me staring back? Wearing the armor of killers?

I stood there in silence for a few seconds before gathering my old clothes up. I didn’t want to think about that thought any longer. 

“That was a bit quicker than I expected,” Appule said when I stepped outside. 

I didn’t say anything in reply but stare at him. He didn’t say anything either other than motion me to follow him again. This time however, I couldn’t help but subconsciously cross my arms over my chest as we walked, feeling the lingering stares from passing by soldiers. 

_How long till you going to crack under this new kind of attention?_

I don’t want to think about that-!

“Can I ask you something,” Appule asked. 

“W-What,” I asked nervously. 

“Are you really from another dimension? I was kind of hearing the rumors before I came into Zarbon’s office but sometimes the others make crap up just to get attention.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So that dumb machine worked?! Damn it! I owe that bastard part of my salary!”

He continued off on a tangent about losing an apparent bet, mostly grumbling to himself as we walked down another maze of hallways. I still can’t believe this. He’s going to be my teacher? What am I going to learn from him? How to bet and lose money? 

“Well here we are to your quarters,” Appule said. I looked around the hallway we were standing in and spotted the other doors spaced apart. Seems like I have neighbors here, great. 

“I don’t understand though,” Appule said, pressing the buttons on the pad next to the door. “If you’re going to be of the lower ranks, why did Lord Frieza give you a room in the quarters that are usually inhabited by the higher middle ranking soldiers and lower higher ranking soldiers?”

“W-Why? Don’t you have your own room,” I asked. 

“Me? Pft! No!! Us lower ranking soldiers are stuck sharing quarters with five others in bunks and we’re stuck using the local bathhouse too. You got lucky new student of mine! These quarters actually have a built in shower and sink! Sure, these quarters are on the smaller size but I can only imagine its better than what I’m stuck with right now.”

“Oh…probably because I’m not the only who came from my dimension…”

“Wait…You’re not the only one?!”

As he said this, the pad beeped and the door opened. We both looked inside and I saw the twins sitting on a couch. Holy shit, he wasn’t kidding when the room was cramped. Shoved in the corner of the room was a bed. Literally next to the bed was a desk that had what I could only assume was a computer with a chair in front of it. Awkwardly sitting in the middle of the room, only some feet away from the bed and desk, was a couch with a small coffee table in front of it. Poking my head further inside, a little ways to the right was what I assumed to be the door to the bathroom. Next to that was a cabinet of sorts where I assumed we could put our clothes. 

Damn…only one bed? I mentally sighed at the situation in front of me. 16 and yet I feel like a parent already. 

“…I see then,” Appule said a bit awkwardly before straightening up and holding up the folder. “I guess I’ll leave you to yourself and these two runts. I need to have someone file this into the database before they close tonight, and come up with our new training regime. Thanks for the extra work rookie.”

“ _Yup. Definitely an asshole_ ,” I thought as he left. 

I walked inside the room, tossing my old clothes on the bed while I fiddled around with the pad inside the room to close the door. Once the door closed, I awkwardly turn around to face the twins. 

“…did the room come with couch,” I finally ask. 

They shook their heads. 

“The old woman said they added it for extra comfort,” the boy suddenly squeaked. 

“She did huh…,” I replied awkwardly, walking over to the bed to pick up my clothes and shoved them in the cabinet. Not before I grabbed my phone out of my pants and held it on my hand. 

“…we should go to bed,” I said tiredly, now feeling the weight of the night hitting me. “It’s been a crazy night and some sleep should be good for you guys.”

They both looked at each other and began to lay on opposite sides of the couch before I stopped them. They froze from where they sat and stared at me wildly. 

“N-No, it’s alright,” I said, slightly panicking inside as I tried to come up with the right words. “You guys can take the bed. I can sleep on the couch while we’re stuck here. I don’t mind.”

They looked at each other again before getting off from the couch and walked over to the bed. Seeing as we didn’t toothbrushes or anything really, I just threw my armor and boots off me and turned off the lights. I laid down on the couch and turned my phone on where I glanced over at the twins. Through the darkness, I could both using the pillow as a barricade between them. A frown came across my face as my guilt came weighing in. 

Why did I have to drag these two into this mess? Maybe there was a way they couldn’t be suddenly plopped into this dimension like me. Then planning an escape would have not only been easier on me but they won’t have to be scared out of their minds-

“Thank you for saving us miss,” I heard the girl say. 

I looked over back at them and saw them looking again at me. 

“Are you sure,” I couldn’t help but ask. “I did drag you guys along with me…”

“It’s better than being dead than what that scary man wanted,” the boy said. 

“…Yeah…I guess,” I numbly and awkwardly said. “Maria.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Maria. What are you two guys called?”

“My name is Travis,” the boy said. 

“My name is Lilly,” said the girl. 

“Nice to finally meet you two,” I said, smiling at them where they returned awkward, small smiles. “If I may ask…what were you two doing in that storage room?”

They stayed silent as I could faintly see looks of guilt wash over their faces. 

“You know what, its fine,” I said. “You guys don’t need to tell me. Goodnight now.”

I watched as they laid their heads back down on the bed where I turned my head back to my phone. I didn’t do anything with it other than stare at the screen and the zero reception sign on the upper corner. I finally turned it off after a few minutes passed and set it on the small table and I tried to fall asleep. Before I even could…

I could faintly hear the twins cry from where they slept. I don’t blame them for crying nor if they secretly hate me despite what they said. I felt tears of my own threatening to come down too but I put my hand up to my face and wiped them away. My guilt quickly eating away at me as I laid there in the darkness. 

I can’t cry…not now…I need to be brave in front of them. Besides, crying is for the weak. Just suck it up Maria and deal with it. You deserve their hate anyway…  
-

“Hey,” I could hear a muffled voice that was followed by soft taps. I ignored it and summed it up to be in my dream but slowly it grew louder. “Hey!!! Wake up!!!”

The soft taps turned into loud knocks where I finally opened my eyes and looked over towards the door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as the door suddenly opening showing Appule on the other side. Damn it. I guess I didn’t lock the damn door last night…A shiver ran down my spine on the immediate scenarios that began running in my head. 

“Lord Frieza wishes to speak to you before we start our training today,” Appule said rather impatiently, arms crossed. From what I could tell, it seemed like he didn’t sleep well last night either by the tired look on his face. “Put your armor on so we can go.”

“A-Alright! I’m hurrying,” I replied in a grouchy matter, not that I didn’t mean to in the first place. Putting my boots back on before walking over to where I threw my armor. 

“Hey don’t talk to your new teacher in that tone,” he snapped. Man, he was already starting to piss me off and we haven’t even begun our training yet. 

I put my armor on and walked past him before turning back to the room to see the twins awake now. 

“Just stay here for now,” I said. “I’ll come back once I’m done so we can get some food.”

With that, Appule shut the door and I followed him again. 

“Here,” he said, throwing something suddenly at me. 

I slightly yelped and fumbled with the item before having a firm grip on it. Staring down on it, I saw it was a scouter. I couldn’t help but feel in awe to actually hold something this cool in my hands and quickly put it on. 

“I see I didn’t need to help you with that,” I heard him joke ahead. “One less thing I need to teach you.”

“Y-Yeah…sure,” I muttered. All of my awe going away and replaced with sourness. 

I followed behind him where we stopped alongside a door that actually had a guard standing at each side. Appule knocked before announcing us where I could Frieza reply on the other side. The door seemed to slowly open as I saw Frieza sitting behind an elongate desk with Dodoria and Zarbon standing on either side to him. 

“How are you this fine morning Maria,” Frieza asked as I stepped inside before hearing the door shut behind me. I glanced behind me to see I went in alone. Great…

“H-Hungry actually,” I admitted as I could hear my stomach rumble. I could only imagine how the twins are now. 

“Well no matter. The cafeteria is readily available to you use as you are a member now but moving on,” he said, placing his arms on his desk and resting his head on his hands. “Tell me what you know of this dimension.”

Shit. 

I could have told him lies. I really could have but I didn’t know how much did he read from my phone of his own wiki page. Perhaps this was a test to see if I would lie? I couldn’t tell and I was terrified all over again. 

So I told him everything. 

Well, really the beginning of the Dragon Ball Z up to the moment I started talking about the Dragon Balls. The moment I mentioned them, a strange gleam came upon his eyes where he then held his hand for me to stop talking. 

“These Dragon Balls…they are real correct,” Frieza asked lowly. 

“Y-Yes…,” I replied nervously. 

“And they can grant any wish the user desires?” 

“Y-Yes and within either dragon’s power,” I said. Hesitant on where this was going. 

“You sound as if there are more than one…”

“…t-that’s because only two planets have a set-“

“Which ones?!”

I actually jumped back when he sat up from his chair. He made a face as if dissatisfied for showing this kind of attitude in front of me before refining himself and sitting back down to his chair. 

“Pardon me. That was rather improper of me,” he said after clearing his throat. “Now…which planets have these wish granting orbs?”

“…Planet Earth and Planet Namek,” I said, staring down at the floor. 

“Zarbon, have someone immediately search for both planets and report back once you’ve calculated how long it will take to arrive to either one,” I heard Frieza whisper, leaning towards Zarbon. 

Zarbon nodded and bowed before leaving Frieza’s side towards the door and out the room. The door closing behind me again. 

“Do go on,” Frieza said. “I wish to learn more about my own dimension, especially about these Dragon Balls.”

I hid my disgust on Frieza and myself as I continued talking about the series. No matter the situation, he is the same greedy bastard and I could do nothing but obey unless I want to end up dead. I continued talking about the series again, or, I tried too as he interrupted me again when I came upon his saga. 

“Wait, you said I am defeated by a _Super Saiyan_ ,” he asked darkly compared to his first question. 

“Y-Yes…by the Saiyan named Goku but you initially survived this before you are killed by a half Saiyan in the same form,” I said. Until revived again…and then killed again. I kept that last part to myself in fear to how he would react to it with the news I already have given him. 

“Well that certainly boils something inside of me to retaliate to such news but with the previous knowledge you have presented to me, I have nothing to worry about,” Frieza said, chuckling a bit in the end. 

“Well my Lord, I can’t help but get riled up on this. Especially on the whole fact that little _Vegeta_ kills me in Planet Namek,” Dodoria said. “If the little runt and his two other monkey followers weren’t on a mission, I probably would have requested you for me to kill him!!!”

“Oh there is no need to act like that Mr. Dodoria,” Frieza said calmly. “At Vegeta’s current state right now, he isn’t doesn’t serve a threat to us like he was in our dear informant’s dimension. Especially for his age, he doesn’t compare to be a threat.”

‘Especially for his age’? What was Frieza talking about? 

“Then should I send out a team to terminate all three of them at their current mission if that brat has plans to overthrowing you my Lord?”

“That won’t be necessary. I have a far better idea to deal with those troublesome monkeys.”

A bone chilling shiver went through my body as he said that last part. I could only imagine what Frieza meant by that and I didn’t want to learn about it. But for what he said earlier… 

“Um…If…I may ask,” I said, not really sure on how to ask my question. “How old is Vegeta right now?”

“That’s an odd question,” Frieza stated bluntly, cocking his head a bit to the side. “Why would you want to know that?”

“W-Well…I was just a bit confused on how his age plays into not being a threat to you…”

“Really now? Do you really think a 12 year old Saiyan Prince can pose a threat against me?” 

“T-T-Twelve years old,” I exclaimed. “He’s that old?!”

“Why ever does that even surprise you? You seem almost panicked dear. Is something the matter?”

“N-Nothing my Lord!!! I was just a bit surprised seeing I did just get here last night…!”

I nearly wanted to puke for having to refer to this bastard as ‘Lord’ but I held back my disgust and at least he seemed to take my bullshit explanation, but that wasn’t my main concern right now. Vegeta is only 12 right now?! How far back I am in this stupid dimension?! What year is it if Vegeta is literally four years younger than me?! How come I never even noticed this?! 

Now that I thought of it, they do seem a bit younger compared to their manga counterparts when I gazed at them briefly. Not only that, but if I am in a timeline where the events of Dragon Ball Z and maybe even Dragon Ball haven’t happened yet…then what have I done?! 

I knew what I was kind of getting myself into when he said he wanted me in his army but I didn’t expect this! First being classified as a soldier and eventually I was going to suffer through that hell soon after this meeting but the fact I had told events that haven’t even happened yet…

I felt myself dread on the upcoming events. 

“Lord Frieza,” Zarbon suddenly entered the room again. “I have confirmation of both planets locations.”

“Really? Which one is the closest right now at Planet Frieza No. 1?”

“Currently Planet Earth which will take about an estimated one month’s time to get there should we go at full speed,” Zarbon said. 

That close?! Damn! I have to give credit for the technology they have here…

“Very well then. We will discuss going to that planet and sending a group to Planet Namek immediately after this- no. Maria, you are dismissed. You can tell me more about this dimension at some other time. I have more pressing matters at hand now.”

“S-Send a group to Planet Namek,” I couldn’t help but ask despite how nervous I felt. “As in get the Dragon Balls there while you head to Earth?”

“Yes but that doesn’t bother you-“

He paused and it looked like he stopped to think about something. 

“No. On second thought…”

He stopped again and stared at me. I immediately put two and two together and apologized and rushed outside the room. I kept walking ahead in the hallway before finding myself in a part of the base that was a bit busier with other soldiers walking around. 

I stopped on my tracks, and thought about my first formal meeting with Frieza. I couldn’t shake the bad feeling forming in my stomach again. But…maybe I could make do with what I told them…yeah…just maybe…

My mind immediately reminded me that I still had to find Appule for my dumb training. I was about to walk again but I stopped immediately before I could take one step forward. I looked around where I was standing again and gulped. 

I have no idea where I am.  
-

“As you were saying my Lord,” Zarbon said once the Earthling girl left.

“Yes…perhaps we should reconsider Planet Namek,” Frieza explained. “From what our little informant has told us, those Namekians are rather powerful for even my regular men to handle especially for one to have a power level of 42,000.”

“A-A power level of 42,000?! That is higher than mine and Dodoria’s! It’s the same range as the Ginyu Force!”

“That is true but I cannot say for sure if that is the Namekian’s current power seeing Maria’s earlier reaction to when she learned how old Prince Vegeta was.”

“Prince Vegeta? Why would she even bother with that hapless monkey prince?”

“I am sure Dodoria will tell you everything you missed but I have a feeling to suspect the knowledge Maria knows of the dimension we inhabit is rather ahead in the future compared to the current time we live in. Especially on the way she reacted about Vegeta which would mean she knows a far older Vegeta than the one we know. 

“Nevertheless, her information is still valuable to me,” Frieza continued, clasping his hands together. “To believe she is from a dimension that knows everything about this one…it marvels me yet I can’t help but feel a bit infuriated that we are nothing but a mere fantasy where she is from. Still, I will not take risks if I want to ensure two sets of Dragon Balls under my control despite the differences in time.”

“So you are suggesting we put Planet Namek on hold while we set course for Planet Earth,” Zarbon asked. 

“Yes. We will worry about it once I have gained my immortality on Planet Earth. Besides, I nearly forgotten my own reasoning on how I will take advantage to her knowledge through learning the rumors to be true. If I wish for my father and brother to not catch on, Planet Namek will have to wait to be conquered. In the meantime…Zarbon! Dodoria!”

A large smirk resting on his face. Both Zarbon and Dodoria glanced each other and then back to Frieza, and smirking as well. 

“Prepare preparations to set course to Planet Earth.”


	3. Destination: Earth

Aw man…I can’t be lost! Not now! Not here especially! I kept walking around from hallway to hallway from where I originally was and losing hope of finding Appule with each step. Sure, I have a scouter now but I don’t know how to work the damn thing other than put it on. And surrrre, I could ask someone too but I quite frankly don’t want to talk to any of them. 

I walked into a rather empty hallway where I bonk my head against one of the walls. I grasped my fingers tightly around the walls outer edge, slightly shaking at my current situation. 

“ _Shit_ ,” I cursed mentally. “ _I’m already lost in this damn place!! First being place a soldier in this hellhole, then possibly screwing up the entire universe and now this-!!!_ ”

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze where I stood. 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!

I slowly turned around expecting the worse and saw Appule. 

“…how the hell did you find me,” I exclaim at him as he let go of me. All of my fear replaced with anger for him scaring me like that. 

“You’re scouter,” he replied bluntly, pointing to his own. “All scouters have trackable sensors. I didn’t think Lord Frieza will let you out early from your meeting. C’mon, let’s go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat.”

I was about to ask about my training but my stomach rumbled loudly the moment he finished talking. I embarrassingly nodded while he laughed and followed him along. 

The cafeteria was remotely close by and by far the largest room I have seen yet. There were rows of tables neatly separated from each other, and it kind of reminded me of old elementary school’s cafeteria except instead for little kids, it’s for a bunch of soldiers. In the middle of the room was a counter that opened to another room where some soldiers were walking along a line with trays in their hands. In fact, there was two lines that met halfway through the middle of the counter. 

We stood behind the one closet from where we entered the cafeteria where I noticed another entrance to the room on the other end. Appule grab two trays and handed one to me. I awkwardly mimicked his movements as he grabbed utensils, and a glass before held his tray up towards a fat looking alien who just slopped a plate of abomination on his tray. I gawked at the food and I couldn’t help but poke at it when we sat down at a table. 

“Welcome to the life of luxury…,” Appule grumbled and taking a bite from it. 

I took a bit off from…whatever the hell this was and hesitantly took a bite. Okay…it doesn’t taste too bad- I started coughing the moment I tasted something weird and grabbed onto my glass and downed a fistful of water. 

“Bleh,” I coughed, slapping a hand behind my back. 

“Told you so,” he said. 

“And I still need to get food for the twins…,” I groaned, taking another bite and making a face as I ate it. 

“Don’t worry about them,” Appule said. “I picked them up and took them here while you were meeting with Lord Frieza. They reacted the same way you did when they took a bite of this shit. At least tomorrow is when they serve the good stuff.”

“O-Oh…thank you…you didn’t n-need to do that…,” I muttered awkwardly, staring down at my food. He didn’t need to do that…why did he do that? 

We ate in silence and I could just feel the stares around us. I didn’t feel so hungry anymore thanks to the extra attention but I wouldn’t lie I felt relief when Appule got up to leave and I quickly followed behind him. Throwing that slob of food out the garbage when we walked passed it and dropping the tray at the tray drop off station. 

We walked out of the cafeteria and down a few more hallways before coming up a closed door. Man, I need to start memorizing this place if I’m going to be stuck here for a while. I don’t want to get lost again. He pressed a few buttons on the pad where the door beeped opened and we stepped inside. 

The room was fairly simple but upon closer inspection to the walls and ground, I could see a variety of marks. Ranging what looked like scraps, actual dents, and burn marks. I could only imagine the kind of training they did here, remembering how Goku trained when he was heading to Namek. 

“Alright then, today marks the first day of your training,” Appule said, bringing my attention back to him. “Put your scouter here so it doesn’t get damaged.”

I noticed where he stood next to was a small counter next to the wall of the room. That wasn’t there before but upon walking closer as I detached the scouter from my ear, I noticed that it actually was connected to the wall. Placing my scouter next to his, I looked back to face him. I wasn’t going to lie…I was feeling a bit anxious on what my first day of training was going to be like. 

He was now standing in the middle of the room where I joined him, hands clenched tightly. It is my first day of training and I couldn’t but be nervous and dread it a little bit. He was about to speak but stopped and looked as if he was thinking on what to say next. 

“…how much do you know about energy,” he suddenly asked. 

“Energy,” I repeated, raising a brow. 

“As in this,” he said, forming a small ki ball on his hand. 

I couldn’t help but stare at the small ball of ki in wonder as I wasn’t seeing it through an animated television series or on some paper but actually right in front of me. 

“Well,” Appule asked, snapping my wonder away as he threw it behind him and it exploded against the wall. 

“I-I do know some stuff about it,” I quickly explained, eyeing the small burn mark on the wall where the ki attack hit it. “But I know it by the name of “ki”. Except…” 

I hesitated a bit on what I was about to say next. 

“W-Well…in my dimension…d-doing that is well…impossible,” I admitted, avoiding eye contact with him before risking it and looked. The slight grumpy look on his face went away and was replaced what I could only describe as sheer terror. 

“S-So you know about it…but you can’t do it,” he asked a bit hesitantly before pausing again. “So you can’t control your energy then?”

“Nope.”

His face of sheer terror then turned into absolute panic and went pale. He turned his back to me and I could faintly hear him mutter to himself about something. He kept glancing at me every so often before rushing over to where our scouters laid and picked his up. 

“ _He’s hopeless_ ,” I muttered in my thoughts, yet I couldn’t help still feel nervous. 

“H-Hello Lord Ichi,” Appule said through his scouter. “…You don’t happen to be busy today are you? … You’re not? Perfect- I mean…!!! W-Well…I have a new soldier here who doesn’t know how to control her energy…and…”

I couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation as he looked back at me before stepping out of the room. I can’t believe this was happening. I just sat down on the floor cross legged and fiddled with my fingers, my mind slowly going back on how to get back home. 

Okay…seeing how my meeting with Frieza went and from what I learned about Vegeta, then I really can’t count of Goku or anyone from the Z team, leaving me only with the machine and the Dragon Balls. That is, if they fix the machine and if I can get access to the Dragon Balls be them the Earth ones or the Namek ones. I just need to get to one set and then I could-

“Get your ass up from the ground,” Appule’s voice snapped me from my thoughts. “We have a special guest to give you a head’s up on how to control your energy.”

“O-Okay,” I said despite I really wanted to say was: Why can’t you teach me you dumbass?

Walking behind Appule was this older looking alien who seemed to be of the same kind as Burter. I stared a bit dumbfounded as the alien walked closer to me. 

“So you’re the new recruit from another dimension I have been hearing about,” the old alien said rather amusingly. I glanced up at Appule who was motioning me to bow. 

“Uh…it’s a pleasure to meet you…,” I said awkwardly, bowing as I realize I didn’t know this guy’s name. Appule slapped his hand over his face but the old alien just laughed.

“Ichi,” the old alien replied. “Now…I heard you can’t control your energy?” I nodded my head. “Well, aren’t you hopeless.”

“L-Lord,” Appule exclaimed with fear. 

“Oh don’t start freaking out yet Appule,” Ichi snapped at him. “She’s only hopeless now and perhaps you as well to a certain extent for giving up so easily just because it came naturally to you. It doesn’t mean you could have at least explained on how to do it.”

“It’s quite easy lassie,” Ichi said, his voice dramatically changing to that of a softer tone. He then held his hands somewhat close together, a small ball of light forming in between it. “Unlike your buffoon of a mentor, it’s very simple on how to call on your energy. Just clear your mind and focus it now in between your hands. I suggest you focus on that first!!”

He wasn’t saying that last sentence to me, rather more towards Appule and I couldn’t help but hold back my laughter upon seeing Appule’s reaction. Ichi left immediately after that where I was now sitting a few feet apart from Appule who sat there watching me as I tried to form a light of ki. 

Okay, I kind of remembering seeing Gohan do this when he was teaching Videl on how to fly. Plus with what Ichi said, it doesn’t sound too hard. I just need to empty my mind and focus my ki in between my hands. Just empty my mind…empty my mind…focus my ki towards my hands…focus my ki-

_“Well now Maria. Welcome to the Frieza Force.”_

_“It’s better than being dead than what that scary a man wanted.”_

_I can’t cry…_

_You deserve their hate anyway…_

_You know how some look at you…_

_How long till you crack under this new pressure-_

I didn’t even realized I had closed my eyes when I flung them open and stared wildly at the floor. I clutched my legs tightly, grimacing not only for failing to even clear my mind but for letting these thoughts get to me. I won’t be able to learn how to fly or ki if I have these thoughts running around…unless it’s expected for me to unable to do it in the first place. 

I clenched my hand tightly on the latter thought. I won’t last long here if I can’t do the same thing as these guys…Especially on how long it will take me to get to at least one of my options of escaping. 

“Well, we can try again tomorrow,” Appule said, probably reading the frustration on my face. “At least I have an idea on where to put a focus on your training now.”

“Instead, let’s start with the basics to get you in shape before I teach you _real_ fighting,” he explained as he stood back up.

I actually really didn’t know how to react to what he said. Sure, I’m not exactly the fittest looking person ever but I’m not fat either. Probably at best I’m a little bit overweight but thanks to my height and body structure as my dad explained to me, I can hold more mass and still not look fat. 

I let his comment slide as I didn’t sure if he meant it like that but began the exercises he instructed me to do. I did some stretches first before Appule ordered me to do ten laps around the room, followed by the rest of the set ups which consisted a number of pushups, sit ups, squats and others I didn’t know the name of. Along with seeing how much I could each one before my body tired out. 

Needless to say, I was panting like a dog and sweating like crazy by the end of it all. My arms were already sore from the shots I received last night and they sure as hell are going to hurt longer after all of this. Oh man, I almost felt myself want to puke for working so hard. Plus I can now officially say I hate these stupid hip guards. I can’t understand how the hell can Appule walk normally or even fight with those and the crotch guard to add too. 

“That will be enough for today,” Appule said, leaning over me with his hands on his hips. “Not bad but this will be our schedule from here on out until you can manage to control your energy.”

I only nodded, still breathing heavily as I tried regaining my normal breathing again. 

“Hey,” a new voice entered the room. “I got the crap you asked me to get Appule.”

I looked over to see a soldier in a purple bodysuit and wearing the weird arm cannon and helmet walk over to Appule. 

“You sure took your sweet time, _Raspberry_ ,” Appule said a bit tightly, snatching a book of sorts from Raspberry’s hand. 

“Hey. Just because you happen to be training the new special recruit doesn’t mean you have a higher ranking over me,” Raspberry retorted, waving his hands, or really, hand and arm cannon around. He then turned his attention to me.

“Well, well, so you’re the newest soldier from another dimension,” he said rather smugly. “The name is Raspberry and seeing your ranking, that means you also work under me!”

“She doesn’t need to take orders from you,” Appule snapped. “Lord Frieza assigned her under my watch.”

“Oh lighten up! I’m only joking. Well, partly. Anyways, Lord Frieza actually wanted me to give you this.”

He then handed me a small paper of sorts. I glanced at him and gave him a confused look before taking it and stared down at it. 

“…what is it,” I asked, seeing it had the same damn language I can’t read written on it. 

“You’re kidding me,” Raspberry said, turning to Appule who was shaking his head. 

“She can’t read the way we write you idiot,” Appule said, handing me the book he grabbed from Raspberry. “Which is why I asked you to get this for me!”

I took the book too and awkwardly stared at it as well. 

“It’s a guide book on standard Frieza Force stuff but most importantly,” Appule explained. “It has a page entirely dedicated of the alphabet and numbers of your language translated to our way of writing. Basically by the end of the week, I want you to not only write the alphabet and numbers down but at least a sentence written with using the page as a guide and then one without using the guide so I know you’re actually learning to write it.”

“Yeah…homework for me,” I grumbled, finally getting up. “But what’s with the small paper.”

“It’s a check for 1000 koldars,” Raspberry said. 

“K-Koldars?”

“You know, as in currency. The standard currency that is used by everybody under the Frieza Force,” he said in a matter of fact tone. “Usually new recruits don’t get their first check till the end of their first month but Lord Frieza was saying how you basically brought nothing before coming here.” 

He was eyeing my messy hair where I subconsciously undid my ponytail and ran my fingers throw my hair to mat it down. Then redoing my ponytail once I thought it looked somewhat decent. Not like I had a choice either, all the events of that night just happened and out of my control too. 

“So when you say 1000…you mean a _1000_ koldars,” I asked. 

“Yup.”

Whoa! I never had this amount of money before! Hell, I didn’t even know I was going to be paid here but this pays better than my old job! Appule and Raspberry suddenly began laughing and I jerk my face up to them. 

“W-What’s so funny,” I asked, a bit embarrassed as to why they were laughing. 

“N-Nothing! It’s nothing,” Raspberry was practically snorting.

“You’ll understand later,” Appule said in between his laughter. 

I stared at them as my face slowly growing red with embarrassment. I slightly hunched my back as I put my check in between one of the pages of the book and avoided their gazes. I could faintly see Raspberry begin walking away, presumably towards the door. 

“Oh yeah,” Raspberry suddenly said. “I nearly forgot to tell you guys. Dodoria asked me for you two to get your stuff ready because tonight at around 11ish since we’re leaving to go to a planet called Earth.”

“Earth,” Appule asked whereas I stiffened upon hearing this. “That planet is so far out in the space boonies, why would Lord Frieza want to go there for?”

“Dodoria said something about searching of Dragon Balls.”

“What? What the hell are those?”

“I don’t know. Just start getting ready and you were also requested at the ship to help with the mechanisms Appule. See ya!”

With that, he left. I glanced over at Appule who seemed to be grumbling to himself again before he started to leave the room. I quickly followed behind, not before grabbing my scouter, putting it back on and moving the counter back up against the wall. 

So I was right. Frieza is already setting out to Earth and he was planning on bringing me along for the ride. Not that I actually mind really as it brought me closer to at least one set of Dragon Balls. Still, I should probably ask about the status of that machine that brought me here in the first place just in case. If the machine was capable of bringing Frieza to my dimension, it can surely take me and the twins back. 

“Hey um…,” I began speaking, thinking my words carefully. “Do you know if Frieza wants the machine fixed again or is he scrapping it?”

“The thing that brought you here,” Appule asked, giving me a look that made me slightly mentally panic as I hope he didn’t question me further, but I nodded on his specification. “I heard that Lord Frieza is having the mechanics destroy it and work on another project. Why?”

“Oh. Just curious…”

“Okaaay… Well seeing as we’re departing to Planet Earth tonight, I’ll come over your quarters two hours before we depart so you can also help with whatever supplies we are bringing along for the expedition and settle those two runts in wherever your quarters are going to be on the ship since I’m assuming you’re bringing them along with you?”

I simply nodded and he led me back to my quarters before we went our separate ways soon after that. The twins were sitting on the couch again and muttered hellos to me. I took my check out and stared at it. 

“Come with me guys,” I said to twins, looking back at them. “We’re going shopping for a bit.”

“Huh,” they both said at the same time. 

Leaving the base actually proved to be easier than I expected despite the twins were clinging onto me like magnets as we passed other soldiers and I was a bit off guard on how close it was to a city. In which I mean like right next to it and surrounding the base close. 

I wouldn’t lie though, the city looked impressive and kind of pretty from its unique building designs. It was also rather lively as I saw a multitude of aliens walking around as literal space cars flew across the sky like they did in Star Wars. A variety of shops littered the streets along with what I assumed were apartments. Built alongside was a track where a railway passed by loudly before growing quiet again. 

We went to a bank first after much, _much_ searching so I could exchange my check for these koldars. Where I learned from the worker there I had an account already created for me the moment I joined the Force where they deposited my check and I withdrew about a third of it immediately. Before I left, they told me they will have my bank card ready for me to pick up whenever I had the time. I thanked them for the information but I secretly hoped I wouldn’t have to stay here any longer than I was hoping to actually need one. 

We spent whatever time we had left walking around the city finding a supermarket of sorts to get the basic hygiene essentials and new clothes to wear, mostly for the twins though seeing I would be wearing my soldier’s outfit on a daily basis. I even bought a few toys for them to play with just so they wouldn’t be bored but a part of me felt like this was at least a way to make it up to them for dragging them along. Even though I knew it wasn’t enough…especially if I’m bringing them along on an expedition that I think will be detrimental to the Earth of this dimension. 

_Are you sure you will just leave the people of Earth to that bastard while you three return home?_

I mentally frowned as I ordered food at this random fast food place to eat since I didn’t want to eat at the cafeteria alone with the twins and around soldiers I was still afraid to look at. I shoved that thought in the recess of my mind as I ate my food. Losing any sense of hunger again once I did so. 

We arrived at the base at a decent time where we quickly walked back to our quarters, staring straight ahead again. Once back inside that cramp place, I used the new luggage bag I got to put their new clothes and at least one spare of clothes for me inside it. I decided to take my phone despite it wasn’t even displaying the correct time anymore thanks to the difference of how long this planet rotated around its sun. Maybe I could get if fixed somehow, but what would be the use if I could be returning home in a month? 

Now it was a matter of waiting. I just need to wait when we get to Planet Earth and when they collect the Dragon Balls. I couldn’t help but curse in my head as I really hadn’t have this plan fully planned out yet since I did come up with it just some hours ago. No matter, I had a month to think on how to get alone with the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. 

A knock from the door cued our departure from a planet I hope to never see this place again in a base I don’t need to memorize like I thought earlier today. I ushered the twins out the room which they obliged and followed me as I followed Appule to a new part of the base that led to a ship dock. In the largest port was Frieza’s ship from the Namek saga. Appule led us to our temporary quarters which was still a small cramp room but it at least had two beds instead of the bed and couch in our current quarters. 

I left the twins and our luggage in there and locked the door behind me after Appule showed me how before we left back towards the ship’s entrance again to haul in supplies as Appule put it. Zarbon was actually standing close by as we and some other soldiers were picking up boxes and putting them where one soldier ordered us to put them. I actually didn’t mind doing this as I was used to carrying new supplies to the storage rooms back in my old job. That is if my arms weren’t hurting already from my training and the shots. 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Appule said as we were carrying a really heavy box. “What is Planet Earth like from your dimension?”

“Earth,” I said a bit in surprise. “Well…”

“Who the hell is she,” a voice right next to us asked. 

I nearly jumped from where I stood and almost let go of the box before turning my head carefully towards the newcomer. He was the same kind as Appule but _way_ taller than him and having red eyes with green skin, and was carrying a medium box.

“A new recruit and as you could say my newest student,” Appule said proudly despite my interactions with him so far have given me the impression that he wants nothing to do with me and the reason of giving him more work to do. 

“Oh! I guess I should introduce myself then. The names Nabana, nice to me you!”

A smile came across his face and he actually stuck his hand out to me while moving the box he was carrying to one hand. Puzzled and extremely confused at the sudden change of his demeanor, I hesitantly shook his hand. 

“What’s your name,” he asked. 

“M-Maria,” I said with an unsure tone. 

“I guess I will be seeing you around here a lot then seeing Appule is training you. I’ll see you two later then.”

He waved us goodbye before going back to work where I returned the wave but I was so confused on the entire interaction. A tug on the other end of the box snapped me of my daze and I quickly went back to work. 

I had completely forgotten about Appule’s question when we dropped off the heavy box. I was about to answer it as we walked out to get another box but I stopped myself. 

“ _Why would he care anyway? It’s probably just to pass the time_ ,” I thought. I still couldn’t help but frown at the crushing reality that no one here really will care about me as another living being. Then again, they are all murderers in the end with no remorse for killing others. Why should I care about them? 

A beep from my scouter caught my attention followed by Zarbon’s voice ordering all soldiers assigned to this expedition to Planet Earth to get inside the ship and be prepared for takeoff. I guess that means I’m done for tonight and perfect timing too. I don’t think my arms could have carried another box. I bent my arms up to my face where they immediately began shaking and immediately brought them back down. 

The sudden sound of metal creaking and groaning caught me off guard before I fell face first to the ground when the ship launched through the air. Laughter erupted around me much to my embarrassment, and I cursed mentally again at the attention of my stupidity. 

“Hey, it happens to all the rookies,” Appule chuckled, helping me up. “You’ll get it one day.”

“O-Okay,” I muttered. 

I separated ways with him soon after that as I basically was done with all that I was assigned to do. However, walking back to my quarters, I ran into Frieza and mimicked the other nearby soldiers’ action of saluting him despite wanting to gag on doing so. Frieza actually nodded towards my direction where I only gave him a hesitant nod before he continued his way. 

I need to get out of here as quickly as possible once we arrive to Earth. 

“Where we are going,” Lilly asked when I entered the room. 

Crap, that’s right. I haven’t told them where we were going yet they listened me without much of a complaint nor question. I didn’t know if I should be grateful or concerned about that. I was feeling more concern the more I thought about it and stopped before I began freaking myself out. 

“We’re going to this dimension’s Planet Earth,” I said, making sure the door was locked. “…and where we will return home.”

“Return home? We can go home,” Travis asked a bit too loudly. For the first time it seemed both of their gloomy eyes brightened up with hope.

“Shh,” I said quietly, putting a finger up to my mouth. “Not so loudly! We can’t let these guys learn about this! I have a plan that might just work, it’s not complete but trust me. Now, here’s what I have so far…”  
-

The entire month went by an incredible slow pace much to my dissatisfaction. It was a dull pattern of the same training with Appule, receiving the rest of my standard shots after the first week of travel, and sitting on my bed reading more of the stupid book and their way of writing or fiddling around on how to get my scouter to work. I did try talking to the twins to at least know them better but they only continued to reply through shrugs and nods or shaking their heads. 

A week before we were schedule to arrive to Planet Earth though, I was ordered to report to Frieza as he requested my presence. I found myself in a room with only him, Zarbon and Dodoria once again. 

“You wish to see me Lord Frieza,” I asked, slightly biting down on my lip. 

“I will keep this meeting short but I want you to join us when we head over to West City and negotiate with the Earthlings there,” Frieza said. 

“Whatever for?”

“I believe the Earthlings there would be much easier to cooperate if they had one of their own kind negotiate with them. Then there won’t be any need for careless arguing and bloodshed shall we say it?”

“…yes. Understood,” I said flatly, my stomach turning on how this was going to go. 

“By the way,” Frieza said as I was about to leave the room. “I have heard from Appule that you have been unable to draw out your energy, correct?”

“Y-Yes…,” I replied nervously. Fearing the expected answer he was going to say. 

“A real shame if you were to ask me but I must give some leeway due to your background. Just do manage to learn because I can only tolerate no signs of improvement before I must rethink my choices.”

“…yes, my lord.”

I walked out of the room, hands clenched tightly into fists as I scowled down at the floor. Don’t you worry about it you sick bastard. I don’t plan on working under you any longer than this past grueling month being away from home for you to rethink your choices.

Next thing I knew, the fateful day came.

I stared in a mixture of awe and fear as I looked down at Planet Earth through one of the ship’s windows. It looked so much like Earth from my dimension, at this distance that is. Deep down I knew it will look different the moment we landed down, watching as it slowly grew closer and closer. 

Soon I was ordered to wait by the ship’s main entrance. I waited there alongside this Kikono, again, another person I don’t remember in the series, to my left with Appule to my right. I also stood behind Frieza with the two usual’s on either side of him and a few soldiers behind us. I could faintly see two scouts entering the room and walking over to the rest of us explaining how they have located West City and joined the ranks of the other soldiers behind me. 

We all stood there waiting as the ship landed and the ship’s main entrance opened down towards the ground. I followed behind as they all began to walk out and I covered my face with my hand as the sun’s ray came down. Lowering my hand down, I recognized the place to be the same place Frieza and King Cold landed before Trunks came. How ironic that they land here with no one to stop them. 

I boarded to what I can only describe a space car of sorts with Kikono and another soldier driving the craft as neither he nor I could fly. I watched as we all took off to the sky and fly towards Wet City. 

_You brought this upon them-_

I rammed that thought in the back of my head again and stared down at the ground. Watching as the scenery changed from rocks and dirt to that of a lush green grass and cliffs to then that of the light blues and whites of a city followed by the screams of people. 

Landing down on the ground again, I hopped off the craft to the ground and saw humans and beast people stare at us in shock, confusion and terror. I didn’t blame them. I had the same reaction as well. 

“Greetings people of Earth,” Frieza said rather joyously which sickened me to my stomach. “I am Lord Frieza, ruler of the entire universe!”

All the bystanders screamed and scrambled away where Frieza and the rest of them laughed except for me. However, in the faint distance I could hear police sirens. My stomach dropped and I turned towards the direction of the sound to see about three, at best, police cars charging towards us with an officer screaming at us to put our hand sin the air. 

“Stop or else you’ll-,” I screamed at them before a large explosion rang in front of the cars, sending them flying before crashing hard against the ground. 

“How rude,” Frieza said nonchalantly as Zarbon lowered his hand from blasting the police cars. “Oh well. That should have warned them not to mess with us. Now, where to this Capsule Corps?”

“This way sir,” one of the scouts said. Pointing to a building not far from where we stood. 

There it was. I was standing before Capsule Corps itself but any wonder and awe of childhood was replaced immediately with hatred for myself, for Frieza and everyone else in the Force as we walked forward. People stared in horror as we came upon the building’s door where Dodoria smashed it open. 

The lady at the reception desk screamed as we walked inside and any nearby Capsule Corps workers scrambled away. I looked away at her face and stared down at the ground, grimacing at the sounds around me. 

“Greetings,” Frieza said. “I am Lord Frieza, emperor of the universe. I currently acquire the presence of a female by the name of Bulma that lives here.”

“W-Why d-do y-y-you s-seek D-Dr. Brief’s d-d-daughter,” the receptionist stuttered almost incomprehensibly. 

“I simply acquire a piece of technology only she is capable of building and please. There is no reason to act that way in front of me. You should only do so when I do this.”

He suddenly held his arm out to the right and shot down a running guard down in one strike. The woman screeched before shakily picking up the phone. I looked away at the dead body and back down on the floor. This was a reason as to why I didn’t take the twins out with me to this place. I just wanted all of this to end quickly, get the Dragon Ball and radar here and go. 

After what felt like a few minutes, two figures entered the room. I immediately recognized them as Dr. Briefs and Bulma herself. My fear was right…Bulma looked way younger than she did back in the beginning of the Dragon Ball manga. I really am back before the events of Dragon Ball itself. 

What have I done? 

“W-What d-do you need my daughter for,” Dr. Briefs exclaimed, clutching tightly onto Bulma who looked away at us. 

A hand pressed against my back as whoever it was pushed me forward. Right…I was brought here for a damn reason. 

“We need you or someone to check your basement,” I said hesitantly, my hands trembling. “Down there you should find an orange ball of sorts. One with red stars imprinted on it.”

“W-What does that have to do with my daughter?!”

“Please sir,” I said firmly, giving him a pleading look. “Just do so and no one will be harmed nor killed. She is only needed to build the device to find the rest.”

“The rest? The rest of what?!”

I said nothing other than continue to give him a pleading look to listen and just do it. He stared at me for what seemed like forever before hesitantly telling the receptionist to send a few people down to the basement. I mentally sighed in relief and prayed everything went okay after all of this. 

Not even ten minutes and one of the searchers returned with a Dragon Ball. He handed it to Mr. Briefs who stared down at it where I could see it was the two star Dragon Ball. 

“I-Is this it,” he asked fearfully towards _me_. I felt a part of me break down upon hearing it. 

“Y-Yes,” I said, outstretching my hand for him to hand it to me. 

He looked at me and then back at the ball before eventually placing it in my hands. My first time holding a Dragon Ball and I’m about to hand it over to the most evil person in the entire universe. I walked back over to Frieza and carefully showed it to him. His eyes gleamed with greed as he stared down at it. 

“Here it finally is…,” Frieza said quietly, taking it out of my hands and examining. “It’s quite small but surely it will have the power to grant my wish. Now.” He looked back at Dr. Briefs. “I believe we will be needing your daughter’s assistance right now to search for the rest of these.”

Bulma’s eyes widen with fear where she hid her face against Dr. Briefs coat. A look from Frieza towards me signaled me back to negotiate with them again. I walked over to them, not before Frieza handed me the Dragon Ball again, and I knelt down to Bulma’s eye level. 

“Hey,” I said quietly, fumbling around in my head to come up with the right words to say. “I know you’re scared to death and you have the right to be so but please…just build a radar that can find these orbs. I know you can do it. Please…”

She glanced at me from where she buried her face. She titled her head to the side before sniffing her nose and taking the Dragon Ball from my hand. I stood back up and watched as she left the room where I followed along with Kikono, Dr. Briefs and one of the scouts to another room with a long desk covered in tools. 

Bulma sat down and examined the Dragon Ball for a moment before beginning to work. I stood there awkwardly and gazed around the room. Nothing in it rang a bell of familiarity. Honestly…for being one of the main settings in the series, I really don’t know any rooms in this place that hold any significance other than perhaps the yard and just that one living room during the Cell saga. 

The scout just seemed to be standing there as awkward as I was but when I turned over my head to Kikono, I actually saw him talking to Dr. Briefs with both holding a capsule in their hands. I could tell Dr. Briefs was still terrified out of his mind but he also seemed somewhat calm as talked to Kikono about to what I can only assume were the capsules. 

That’s right…maybe I shouldn’t fear for this Earth’s safety. Frieza will surely find great use of the capsules and spare the Earth too if he still wants to keep the Earth’s Dragon Balls- I stopped thinking that thought midway and the same pit of guilt came back again. 

Not only will the Earth be spared…

The people here will be subjugated to Frieza’s control and terror. 

I stood there, silently staring at the floor as I silently screamed in the turmoil in my head. I stayed like that long even when Bulma finished the radar where I gave her a fake smile before handing it to Kikono who examined the device and checked to see if it worked before giving it to the scout. 

We reported back to Frieza where he and Kikono began talking privately when we arrived back at the ship and I numbly walked back to my quarters. The twins stared silently at me as I flopped down on the bed and turned my back against them. 

What have I done?

I watched alongside with Appule as Frieza sent out his apparent best scouting team to search for the rest of the Dragon Balls before I was led away to continue my training. Still with no sign of being able to draw out my ki and my body aching more than ever. 

Every day when I took the twins out to eat at the cafeteria, I could hear the soldiers talk amongst themselves about each report coming on the search for the Dragon Balls. The number of Dragon Balls found increasing with each day and not even the second day passed, they had found the fourth star.

…and Goku.   
-

“So this is the Saiyan brat who escaped the destruction of his planet and the one to defeat me,” Frieza said tightly, glaring down at the Saiyan kid who was bounded by restraints and an electric shock collar around his neck. 

I stood next to Frieza as I was only called in here to confirm that this was the same “monkey” as they put it that defeats Frieza. I wanted to lie but my fear held me back and I hated myself for it. 

“What the heck are you talking about,” Goku asked loudly, trying to free himself from his restraints. “I don’t even know who you are and give me back my grandpa!!!”

“He certainly isn’t the brightest…,” Frieza muttered towards me where I stiffened and bit my lip to prevent myself from snapping back.

“W-Well he has been living alone for some time…,” I said carefully. 

He stayed silent before nodding as if agreeing with me before ordering his men to throw Goku in the cells. I stood there helplessly as Goku yelled at all of us and tried to fight back all in vain.   
\- 

Not even four days have passed since we arrived and soon Frieza had them all at midnight of the fourth night. All seven Dragon Balls laid out perfectly the same as the Namekian Dragon Balls back in his saga. I quietly stared at them as I could faintly hear the scouts explain to Frieza where they found each orb and what they did if it was in the clutches of an Earthling. I stopped listening soon after I heard that. 

“Oh I hardly can believe it,” Frieza slightly cackled as he walked towards the Dragon Balls. “To finally believe these are finally under my grasp! Soon I will have my wish granted and my immortality will be mine!”

“Shall we summon the dragon my Lord,” Zarbon asked. 

“…no,” Frieza said, catching me off guard. “I’ll wait till tomorrow to summon the dragon so all are awake and can see the wonders the power these Dragon Balls hold as they watch me speak my wish!”

“Very well my Lord. We shall prepare them for tomorrow as soon as you request it,” Zarbon said, slightly bowing. 

“No need to worry Mr. Zarbon. Just wake up early tomorrow morning and order the soldiers to carry them outside.”

Zarbon bowed again before Dodoria barked at us to be dismissed and I left quickly before the scouts and rushed back to my quarters. A glimmer of hope rising inside of me after feeling like crap for the past days. 

Just my luck! Not only do I have all seven Dragon Balls but Frieza isn’t making his wish till tomorrow!! And by the sound of what he said to Zarbon, the Dragon Balls will be all alone in that room. For what feels like forever, I smiled as I entered inside my quarters. 

“Tonight is the night,” I whispered, walking over to the twins. 

“That we will be going home,” Lilly asked quietly. 

“Yes but just to make sure, I want you two to still stay in this room while I sneak out later tonight. Don’t worry, the distance from here to where the Dragon Balls are isn’t that far away to affect the wish. But be prepared if the wish doesn’t go right or if they’re being guarded. I promise you, I’ll find another way if I can’t make the wish tonight.”

They quietly stared at me before eagerly nodded their heads. I sent them back to play with their toys as I sat on my bed, anxiously waiting to strike out and my scouter sitting beside me. 

I waited for an hour and thirty minutes before I quietly stepped outside. Looking around, I saw nor heard anyone nearby. I carefully made my way back to the room Frieza was keeping the Dragon Balls. I only waited as long as I did as the ship by then was almost dead silent from the few times I returned late back to my quarters during the past month, except the occasional soldier passing by. 

As I got closer to my destination, I began thinking a multitude of scenarios to do if I found a guard at the door. My options were really limited due to my weak strength and I knew knocking the guard was out the question for me despite how my physical appearance has changed since I first got here. At that point, I can do one way that will make me hate myself forever, or wait. I didn’t like either option but they were the only ones I had to go with really and with mere luck too. 

I spotted the door and nearly screamed out in joy to see no guard or guards at the door. Honestly, Frieza’s stupid without a doubt to think I wouldn’t go after them myself and think I’ll continue to play as his new toy. Plus the reason why I left my scouter in my quarters so they couldn’t track me. 

I silently opened the door and slipped inside. The light of the moon allowed me to scan around the room to find it empty too. I walked over to the Dragon Balls and stood there doing nothing for a moment before ready to summon Shenron.

_How can you even be sure that Shenron has the power to return you guys back home?_

I froze at that thought and cursed mentally at myself. 

I haven’t even thought of that possibility! Damn it! If I summon Shenron and he can’t do it, what do I do then? I certainly will have alerted Frieza or any nearby soldiers by then and I won’t be able to play it off like nothing happened or escape back to my quarters in time. Oh screw it! I need to take the chance as I knew I wasn’t going to get another one like this again till Namek but that will take too long!

_Then are you going to leave the Earth as it is with Frieza as its new ruler and the rest of the universe?_

I clenched my hands tightly, trying to rationalize my options. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I want to go home…I want the twins to return home too…but I don’t want to leave this dimension’s Earth with that sick bastard Frieza! But what can I do? I can’t do anything against him to serve as a threat except maybe tell Kami about my predicament and where I’m from but nobody here on Earth is strong enough to defeat him! Not even Goku who is already caught! 

I gritted my teeth as I argued with myself on what to do. 

Maybe…maybe I can just send the twins back home. Yeah…maybe I should do that. As much as I don’t want to stay here any longer maybe I could go home another time and help this Planet Earth and this dimension before I do. …but wouldn’t Frieza just kill me for getting in the way of his wish? Or will he just torture me? 

I stood there silently at the thought of either scenario before sighing in defeat. Who am I kidding? I’m not strong enough nor brave to go up against Frieza. I can keep thinking I can be a hero but deep down I knew I couldn’t stomach staying here any longer. I’m sorry Goku, and everybody else in this dimension. Forgive me for everything I have done here and for being a coward. 

“Dragon, come-,” I began saying. 

“And where exactly do you think _you’re_ going?”


	4. Obey

I jerk my head around to the source of the voice, panic running through my body. Standing right beside the door and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed was Appule. 

“A-Appule,” I said, trying to sound confident and oblivious. “W-What d-do y-you m-mean by that?”

How long was he standing there? The room was empty when I entered it and I didn’t even hear the door open nor shut. Crap! He must have walked in when I was arguing with myself on what to wish with the Dragon Balls! 

“I would stop playing dumb if I were you. Those who play dumb tend to suffer the worse,” he said, pushing himself off the wall and walked towards me. 

My mind was screaming to run, to do anything other than stand where I stood yet I couldn’t. I stood there frozen stiff with fear as I tried to make sense on how he even knew I was here. If he knew I was here then it’s possible that…

Oh no.

“Let’s go,” Appule said, grabbing my arm and shoving me forward. 

I could have started running then and there but I didn’t. Doing that will send me to a quicker grave, and my entire body couldn’t stop shaking on that scenario and the upcoming reality for me. I mindlessly followed Appule to the same room where they brought Goku to show to Frieza and for me to confirm. 

Standing next to Frieza was Dodoria at his side and Zarbon stood close by at the door. Frieza’s eyes were completely on me and he had a stone cold look on his face that shook me to my core. Appule kept leading me closer to Frieza till he stopped us in the middle of the room. Frieza nodded at Appule who bowed and began walking away from the room. 

“There is no need for you to leave yet Mr. Appule. Please do stand next to me as I speak to your student” Frieza said. I glanced back at Appule who seemed a bit surprised but listened along. 

“My, it is rather late seeing you sneak around the ship Maria,” Frieza said, turning his attention back towards me. “Care to explain what were you planning to do with the Dragon Balls?”

“I-,” I began saying. 

“Oh don’t even bother lying. I was already aware and clear that you would try to escape since the moment you arrived in this dimension. Did you think I wouldn’t take that into consideration?”

I was rendered speechless. He knew…he knew I wasn’t set on working for him but then…how did he know I would go for the Dragon Balls? The twins didn’t hardly ever leave the room, let alone talk to anyone so it couldn’t be from them. But then how did he know when to send Appule to catch me when I left my scouter behind so they couldn’t track me? 

A cold hard realization came running into my mind the moment I remembered a vital part of the scouter. I h-had my scouter on when…

“T-Then y-you…,” I stumbled with my words as I was soon rendered speechless again. 

“When I assigned Appule as your mentor, I had him to take note if you said anything that would be considered suspicious and anything that would hint of you trying to escape and to report them immediately to me,” Frieza began explaining. “The moment you mentioned the machine, I immediately ordered him listen to anything you said through your scouter where I had the pleasure of hearing from him your plan on using the Dragon Balls to return home.”

I stared wildly at the ground as he explained everything. My hands trembling as I clenched them tightly. 

“The moment we reached Earth, it was only a matter of time before you strike,” he said. “In order to give you a false sense of security, I purposefully left the Dragon Balls unguarded and had the soldier monitoring the security cameras on the ship report to me the moment you left your quarters. There I sent Appule after you to bring you before me. Does that answer all your questions?”

I numbly nodded and felt myself recoil to see him give me an awfully sweet smile. 

I was stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!! He had this all planned out from the start!!! I was stupid to believe it was all going to be easy! How could I forget that the scouters can listen to any conversation as long as you have them on?! I should have been suspicious for not seeing a guard there in the first place! He’s going to kill me. Frieza’s going to kill me for all of this. I’m going to die!!! I’m going to die!!!

“Oh do not worry dear,” Frieza suddenly said, causing my blood to run cold. “While I am absolutely disappointed and slightly livid that you even tried to pull a stunt like that, I am willing to let this slide as you are far more useful to me alive than dead.”

I mentally sighed in relief and felt myself slightly relax. 

“However,” Frieza kept speaking. His smiled melting away to the same cold look he had on earlier. “Do not think you will go away unpunished. You did almost interfere with my wish for immortality after all. Dodoria, please do go easy on her. You will follow a similar fate should you actually kill her.”

“Yes my Lord,” Dodoria said. 

The lights suddenly went off. 

Followed by a painful punch to the face. 

I crashed onto the floor as I clutched tightly to my face where I took the blow. I held back my desire to cry in pain to not show fear as I slowly got up only to fall back down again after another hit landed on my stomach. I felt all air leave my lungs as I doubled over, clutching my stomach and I couldn’t hold back my fear anymore. I fell to my knees as I gasped for air and started sobbing. 

“P-PLEASE…STOP IT,” I pleaded loudly, tears streaming down my face. 

Another punch came across my face followed by another to my back. Each of those hits causing screams to erupt from my throat. I’m going to die!!! I’m going to die!!! 

“I-I’M SORRY,” I manage to choke out through my sobs. “P-P-PLEASE F-FORGIVE ME L-LORD FRIEZA!!!”

My eyes quickly adjusted through the dark and I faced towards Frieza where he said nothing. All he had was a smile across his face. Another blow sent me back to the cold floor where I coughed and felt a warm liquid on my hand. My hand shook violently as I stared down at the blood on my hand. My blood. 

“Stop you’re crying! I’m not even using my full strength,” Dodoria yelled as he grabbed me by my bodysuit’s turtleneck before he knuckled sandwiched me. 

I screamed loudly before feeling a sickening substance spitting out of my mouth. The smell of iron stung heavily in the air.

“Disgusting! You nearly got my armor dirty!”

He let go of me and I dropped to the ground. I could only whimper in pain before I spat more blood out. It was sick. Everything was sick. The floor reeked of the smell of blood and the smell of it sent a sickening feeling to my stomach. I felt a different disgusting taste in my mouth as I heaved for air a few seconds later. 

I can’t do this! I’m not going to make this out alive! I’m going to die…I’m going to die…I’m going to die! I’m going to die! I’m going to die! I’M GOING TO DIE!!!

Another scream erupted from my mouth as an attack went across my back. I curled up into a ball and myself tightly, screaming and crying as my back seared in pain. 

“STOP IT, STOP IT STOP IT,” I screamed. “SOMEONE…HELP ME!!!!!!”

I glanced over to Appule, mentally pleading for him to do something! To say something!!! Why won’t he do something?! Stop standing there!!! Help me!!! Someone please!!! Anyone!!! Please make this all stop!!! I don’t want to die!!! I don’t want to die!!! 

I could faintly feel Dodoria grabbed me by the neck again. I could barely see anymore. Tears continued to stream down my face but I was beginning to see dots and spots all over the place. 

I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!  
-

“That will be enough Mr. Dodoria,” Frieza said. 

Dodoria let out a grunt before dropping the girl to the ground. She laid almost motionless within a puddle of blood and vomit from what Appule could barely see. He hitched his breath as he swore she had to be dead until he could faintly hear her faint raggedy breathing and sobbing. 

“I do believe you have learned your lesson, correct Miss Maria,” Frieza asked her in a sweet voice. Walking closer so he could lean above her. 

She slowly and shakily nodded her head. Frieza smiled brightly before walking passed her. The door to the room opening and the bright light from the hallway entering the room. Appule glanced away from the bloody mess he could see. 

“Mr. Zarbon,” Frieza said as he stopped along the door. “Make sure the janitor cleans up this mess. I wish to have these walls and floors pristine clean by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes my Lord,” Zarbon replied, leaving the room soon after that with Dodoria leaving closely behind Zarbon but heading in a different direction.

“Take her to the Med Bay Mr. Appule,” Frieza commanded and glanced an eye at him. “I don’t want my informant dying just over some mere wounds. Do call for any assistance to carry her there if you desire.”

“Y-Yes my Lord,” Appule said before pressing a button to his scouter. “Nabana! I need you to go to the Med Bay and get a stretcher! Also have the doctor have a medical machine ready for use! …I’ll explain everything later! Just hurry over here and do what I ask!!!” 

He carefully walked over to where Maria laid. A part of him wishing the lights in the room would get back on so he could carefully put her on the stretcher when Nabana arrived but a part of him didn’t want to see the mess nor the severity of her wounds. 

“Hold on for a few seconds,” Frieza suddenly said, walking over to them and then seemed to be gazing on Maria’s back. “Make sure all of her wounds are healed except for one. I want to her to have a reminder to never have that behavior nor do a stunt like that again.” 

He then pointed to the longest and deepest wound that ran diagonally across her back. 

“That one will do. Report to me once she has been rehabilitated.”

“Yes sir…”

Appule bowed and watched as Frieza began walking out of the room the same time Nabana arrived. 

“What happened,” Nabana exclaimed as he walked closer, the stretcher landing loudly against the ground. 

“I’ll explain it later,” Appule said hurriedly. “Just help me get her on the stretcher and carry her to the Med Bay!!”

He could feel Nabana’s glare on him as he carefully turned Maria over so her back was on the ground. Both then carefully picked her up and put her over the stretcher. Holding onto his end of the stretcher, he and Nabana carefully picked it up before quickly rushing out of the room. 

Her eyes almost seemed dead to him but he honestly found it a miracle that she was still alive as she laid there hazily gasping for air. He could still feel the cold fear running around him when Lord Frieza asked him to stay. He knew the reason as to why Lord Frieza did this despite he wanted to play oblivious to it himself. It was a constant reminder to not only him but to Dodoria and Zarbon as well to what will happen to them if they dare disobey Lord Frieza. 

“This way you two,” the doctor ordered them once they arrived to the Med Bay. “Careful now!”

Setting the stretcher down, the doctor ordered them to carefully pick her up and put her inside the ready medical machine. He ignored the uncomfortable feeling of her blood run down on him as they placed her inside the machine. The doctor hooked up the pads and mouth respirator and immediately closed the machine to allow the rejuvenating liquid to pour in. 

Appule walked over to the doctor and leaned down towards him. Lowering his voice to a whisper as he told the doctor Lord Frieza’s request. The doctor looked grimly at him before nodding and going back to work. 

“Can you explain now what happened,” Nabana asked. 

“…she tried using the Dragon Balls to go back to her dimension,” Appule sighed wearily, rubbing a hand over his forehead. “I took her over to Lord Frieza and you can only guess what happened there after seeing her state.”

“L-Lord Frieza punished her himself?! B-But-!!”

“No! He let Dodoria, who barely was using any of his strength, to deal out the punishment, and I had a front row seat to all of it. …”

He grew silent as the image of her looking at him for a brief moment ran in his mind. For that brief moment she had looked at him, he felt a heavy weight on his chest as she continued to scream. Sure, he had seen far worse yet the fact she looked towards _him_ for help despite she always looked at him like he was a joke and ignored all of his attempts to try to get her know better. She still looked at him for help and he finally saw the side of her she secretly hid. She was just another scared kid and he couldn’t judge her for it. 

“How is she doing doctor,” Appule asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“Her brain waves are all over the place but I will have her stabilized in a moment but it will take some time to have her wounds healed,” the doctor said, slightly glancing away from the control panel. “As for the wound on her back, I’ve estimated her time in the machine would have been extended for another hour but based on what you said, I will need to remove her broken armor and bandaged it. I will lend a medical gown for her to wear in the meantime till the wound is healed.” 

“Good… I need to report this to Lord Frieza.”

“I’ll also prescribe her some medicine to deal with the pain and to make sure the wound doesn’t get infected in the meantime as well. I’ll have them ready once her wound has been bandaged up.”

“Yes sir…”

“Do you want me to help you carry her back to her quarters,” Nabana asked as Appule walked passed him. 

“Yeah and then you can go back to work,” he replied tiredly before stopping in his tracks. “By the way…if you ever see her again and somehow actually manage to talk to her, don’t mention the fact you know what happened to her. It’ll be for her own good…”

He left the room before he could hear Nabana’s response and pressed the button on his scouter. He glanced down at his armor to see it still covered in blood and couldn’t help but grimace at the sight. 

He needed a drink after this.   
-

_Why won’t anyone help me?!_

_Please!!! Somebody!!! Anybody!!! Help me!!!_

_“I-I’M SORRY!!! PLEASE F-FORGIVE ME L-LORD FRIEZA!!!!”_

_I’m going to die…_

_I’m going to die…_

_I’M GOING TO DIE-_

I flung my eyes wide open and was greeted to the sight of my quarter’s ceiling. 

…I’m still alive? 

I realized I had my arm outstretched towards the sky where I lowered it back down. How did I get back in here? Wasn’t I lying on a floor in that room after getting caught and… I stare petrified at the ceiling as I felt fear swell inside me as I tried recalling the whole ordeal. I quickly shoved the memory and few images in the recesses in my mind, trying to focus on something else to get rid of this awful feeling. 

… 

…

…

…the room sounds awfully quiet. 

I turned my head to the side where I saw the twins’ bed laid completely empty and no sound of them anywhere. I began to panic as my eyes wandered around the room to see if I could see them. Where did they go?! Did they go outside of here by themselves?! Did Frieza punish them-?!

“Thank you for taking us to breakfast,” Travis’s voice entered the room immediately after the door slid open. I stared silently as the two walked inside the room before turning around to face whoever was at the door. 

“Well I couldn’t let you two starve while your guardian is resting,” Appule said, pausing when he noticed me staring at them. “Oh. You’re awake now.”

I said nothing in reply. My hands suddenly growing clammy as one of the images I could remember from last night grew clearer. I shoved the image away again but it didn’t stop my thoughts rampaging around. 

_He merely watched as you cried out for help..._

_What did you expect from your own teacher anyways?_

“U-Uh…I brought you back some food to eat,” his voice brining my attention back to him. I saw he was holding up a box where on top of it was a tray of food. “A-And Lord Frieza has delayed your training till further notice but I brought you a new set of armor…”

He trailed off and that is when I realized I wasn’t even wearing my armor. Removing the bedsheets off me, I saw I was wearing a plain light blue gown and now when I noticed it, my back seemed to be covered in something. I felt pain spike through my back as I tried sitting up and I immediately laid down again, slightly seething through my teeth from the pain before trying again. 

“W-Whoa, careful now,” Appule said nervously, setting the box down and began walking over to me. 

“I-I d-don’t need your help,” I snapped at him, causing him to stop while I grabbed tightly onto the bed as I got up on my feet. 

My body shook before I could take a step where I latched tightly onto the bed. My breathing was slightly shaky as I tried again where my back again stifled with pain but I ignored it as I walked towards the bathroom. Opening the door, I clutched tightly onto the sink and stared myself in the mirror. I was breathing heavily now as I hesitated to turn around to see what was wrong with my back. 

Why do I feel so scared? It’s…it’s just an injury…y-yeah…it’s just an injury…B-But…if I was in pain…surely I was taken to a medical machine to get healed after _that_. T-Then why…then why…?! 

I was beginning to see spots by then before I turned my back towards the mirror. My breathing grew heavier as I took off the gown, scared of the growing amount of spots in my vision and what I was going to see when I finally turned my head towards the mirror. I let out a cry of terror. 

“What happened to me,” I cried, clutching tightly onto the sink again, my vision growing blurrier by the minute. Why is my entire torso bandaged up?! What did they do to me?! 

“Calm down,” Appule exclaimed, rushing over to me, pulling me away from the sink and turning me to face him. “Calm down! You’re going to be fine!!!”

“I can’t see,” I kept crying. Everything growing blurrier and blurrier around me. “I can’t see!!! I can’t see…-.”

Everything then went into darkness.  
-

Nothing. 

I could see nothing but darkness except for a faint light in the distance. I couldn’t hear anything either and it seemed like I was floating. It felt oddly calming despite the panic I was feeling a…how long ago was that? It felt like I have been here forever. 

I glanced back at the light again. I made no attempt towards it but I continued to stare at it and ponder where it could go. 

“…!”

I titled my head to no particular direction. Strange, I could have sworn I heard something. 

“I…sh…ad?”

“N…ll…ve.”

There it was again. It sounded like a voice or rather voices…

“Oh thank the Kais you woke up,” Appule’s voice spoke with relief. 

I awoke laying on the floor with my legs and feet slightly raised up. I was still in the bathroom but surrounded around me was the twins and Appule. I could still feel myself shaken up and tears were at the brim of my eyes again. 

“W-What happened,” I asked weakly, wiping my eyes. 

“You fainted on us,” Appule said, slowly helping me sit back up despite the pain on my back. “Luckily I was still holding on to you when you fainted so you didn’t fall on the floor.”

I said nothing after that and stared dully ahead. He slowly helped me stand back up, and led me back to my bed. I numbly ate my food and drank my water slowly while he set the box containing my new armor down next to my bed before getting out two small bottles.

“…what are these,” I ask quietly. 

“Your prescribed medicine,” Appule said, opening the slightly bigger bottle, taking one pill from it and handing it to me. “The doctor wants you to take this antibiotic pill every 12 hours so the wound doesn’t get infected. The other bottle contains painkillers and he said to start taking them when you feel pain and to wait 12 hours to take another one if you continue to feel pain. I suggest you should take both right now.”

I stared down at the pill before swallowing it with a glass of water, and taking the painkiller a few seconds later. I went back to my food, wishing he will just go away. 

“Hm…I probably should get a wheelchair for you before-,” Appule began saying before I cut him off. 

“I don’t need a wheelchair,” I said quietly, clutching tightly onto my fork. “Where are you even taking me this time?”

“…Lord Frieza’s orders are that everyone is to be present as he makes his wish on the Dragon Balls,” he said quietly. 

…oh. Right…I was there when he said that…

…right there when I fell for his trap.  
-

I stared dully at the Dragon Balls as everybody gathered around as Frieza stood before all of us. Putting all my focus towards the Dragon Balls as the sight of Dodoria nearby made me feel sick to my stomach. The twins stood on either side of me, both of them asking me questions but I couldn’t make them out nor did I reply. All I could do was stare at the objects that gave me hope only a mere night ago. 

“Greetings my fellow subjects,” Frieza greeted us all, opening his arms wide open and when I finally looked up. “I have gathered you all upon this joyous day to witness my greatest triumphant! Watch in awe as my wish for immortality shall be granted!”

He then turned towards me. Smiling the same way as... …

“Miss Maria, I will _love_ for you to summon the dragon seeing as you do know the words,” he said in a sweet tone. 

…that sick bastard. 

_Don’t argue with him…Don’t make a face at him…_

_Just do what he wants…That’s all you can do now…_

_Obey…Just obey and you won’t get hurt…be the good little soldier Frieza wants from you…_

I walked over to Frieza where he stepped to the side, allowing me to stand before the Dragon Balls. They seemed to glow faintly from the way the sun was hitting them…

“Dragon,” I said, mustering the loudest voice I could. “Come forth and grant me this wish!!!”

The Dragon Balls began to glow brightly, flashing three times before shooting out a yellow beam. The beam quickly transforming into the shape of a dragon as it began snaking its way around the sky as the bright sky turned into night. Where finally its golden hue was replaced with green scales and the recognizable Shenron stood mighty in the sky. Murmurs rang around me as obviously all these people were in shock or amazed at the sight before them. 

“State your wish,” Shenron’s voice rumbled through the air. “I shall grant you only one.”

I could have yelled out my wish right then and there the moment Shenron finished speaking. Wish me and the twins back home!!! I could have yelled that and perhaps be shot down through a ki attack but Frieza would have lost his wish then and will have to wait till Namek. I would just return home with a major injury but I will be home none the less. 

…what a stupid fantasy… 

I stepped away from the Dragon Balls and walked back defeated from where I originally stood. Frieza nodded towards me and then stood before Shenron. 

“Shenron I do believe you are called,” Frieza said, slightly cocking his head to the side before outstretching his hands towards the sky. “Then grant me this wish Shenron! Make me immortal!!!”

“Very well.”

Shenron’s eyes glowed a bright red and immediately died down as it appeared, followed by a yellow aura surrounding Frieza. All eyes turned towards Frieza as he basked in the light surrounding around him.

“Yes!!! I can feel it,” Frieza cackled loudly as the light seemed to be absorbed by him. 

“Your wish has been granted, farewell,” Shenron said. 

He immediately disappeared with the Dragon Balls shooting towards the sky before all of them flew off in their own separate direction. I looked back down at Frieza who seemed to be examining himself. 

“How curious,” Frieza said, clenching and unclenching his left hand. “I still feel the same but still. It doesn’t stop the fact I finally achieved what I only thought will be a dream! Finally! My immortality is mine and now the universe shall truly be under my rule forever!!!”

Soldiers began chanting Frieza’s name but the noise fell down all around me as all I could focus on was Frieza who through all the praise he was receiving turned to look at me. Once again, giving me the same smile before walking away. 

Appule led us back to our quarters where I sat back down on my bed, my back flaring with pain for walking all the way back despite his comments. I glanced up to see the twins looking at me from the shut door. A look of confusion and perhaps slight anger if I was reading their expression correctly was on their faces. 

“Why didn’t you make the wish on the Dragon Balls,” Travis asked. I could barely hear any emotion from his voice. 

“I can’t…,” I mumbled, my right hand gripping tightly on my left arm. 

“But you promised,” Lilly said, raising her voice slightly and pressing the situation further. They don’t understand…they don’t understand what those… _monsters_ did to me! “You told us you will find a way to return home-!”

“Well I can’t keep that promise anymore,” I yelled at them, glaring harshly at them. “Don’t you two understand?! We’re stuck here!!! You two didn’t see what they did to me last night!!! We’re stuck here whether you two like it or not!!!”

I immediately laid down on the bed and turned my back against them, wrapping the sheets around me tightly and laid in a position that didn’t cause so much pain on my back. The twins said nothing and all I could hear was them walking back to their bed and faintly hear them cry. 

…I shouldn’t have yelled at them like that but what I could do now? I can’t comfort them. I want them to curse my name, to scream at me, to tell me how much they hate me, to verify everything I can only imagine how they are feeling right now. Yet they continue to stay silent and cry amongst themselves.

I hate it.   
-

I didn’t do anything throughout the rest of the day other than eat when my dumb teacher brought food and to use the restroom. I didn’t sleep that night either, afraid to see what I will if I closed my eyes. I only managed to get a few hours in the _early_ morning in out of pure exhaustion until I woke up into the same dull walls of my tiny room. 

As in cue, I heard the door to the room open and the twins shuffling from their bed and dully greeting Appule. His shadow grew on the wall and I could feel his presence behind me. 

“I’ll bring you back food,” Appule said. “…do you want anything else in the meantime?”

I didn’t reply other than wrap the sheets around me tighter. He didn’t say anything either but I watched as his shadow seemed to place something on the bed or the box that still sat next to my bed before his shadow grew smaller and I heard the door open and shut again. Leaving me in complete silence. 

I laid there for a few minutes before I turn around to see what he had dropped off this time. I found nothing on the bed but looking down on the box, I saw my bracelet. I hadn’t even realized it wasn’t on my wrist before I grabbed it and slipped it back on to its proper place. 

It looked like it had been clean and when I inspected it further, it seemed like someone actually took the time to refurbish it as the old rust stains were gone. It looked almost the same when my grandmother first gave it to me. I stared at the imprinted images of the Virgin Mary on the bracelet’s beads and felt tears stream down my eyes. 

I’m never going to return back home…I’ll never see my family, nor my friends again…I’m stuck here…forever. 

The day played out almost the same as the previous day. The twins returned with Appule along with a tray of food for me. I rarely spoke other than mutter replies when Appule asked about how my back was doing. 

“Once you’re finished eating, I’ll take you to the Med Bay for the doctor to check up on your wound,” Appule said, arms crossed. I dully nodded, only taking a few bites of my food before shoving the tray aside and standing up. 

He gave me a contorted look before he led me to the ship’s Med Bay where I was instructed by the doctor to take the gown off and sit down. There he proceeded to undo the bandages while I used the gown to clutch tightly against my chest. By the sounds the two of them made could only make me imagine the severity of it. 

“Well at this rate,” the doctor began explaining. “The skin is slowly healing but if we were to put her on the medical machine now, the scar will surely stay but I will need to ask for Lord Frieza’s permission to do so seeing what he originally requested.”

“I’ll ask for his permission doctor,” Appule said. “But I don’t expect an answer any time soon.”

“Very well.” He then turned his attention back towards me. “I believe the painkillers and antibiotics are working for you correct?”

“…yes,” I muttered. 

“Good. I want you to keep taking them until we finally receive word from Lord Frieza.”

“…okay.”

The doctor put new bandages on me and Appule led me back to my room where I immediately crashed on my bed again. He left without a word nor did the twins speak to me and I was content with that. I didn’t want to talk to any of them. 

Night time came once again and I continued to stare at the wall. Okay. Maybe this time I can try to get a decent amount of sleep. Maybe my tiredness can overcome my fear…Yeah…I’m feeling tired from the lack of sleep I have. 

I blink my eyes a couple of times before finally closing them. I felt my breathing slow down a bit and my body relax. I then found myself in a somewhat lit room where a large shadow loomed over me. I turned around and screamed as it enveloped around me followed by the pain. 

_SOMEONE HELP ME!!_

_FORGIVE ME LORD FRIEZA!!!_

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE-_

I flung my eyes wide open, feeling my heart pound loudly against my chest. Damn it, who am I kidding? I can’t sleep, not like this either! I turn around on my bed to face the room pick my phone up and checked the time on it, hoping that it was displaying the time again as this Planet Earth was the same position wise in the Solar System as in my dimension. 

1:00 a.m. 

Great. 

I set my phone down and slumped my arm down alongside my bed. I glanced over to where the twins were soundly asleep. If only sleep were that simple for me to do now… I then glanced at the door to the room before slowly getting up. My feet touched the cold floor and it sent a shiver through my body but I ignored it and quietly walked towards the door. 

The door slid open and some light from the hallway trickled through as I silently slipped into the hall and shut the door slid behind me. It was dead silent except for my bare feet walking across the floor and the occasional soldier that passed by me. 

_You know how some of them look at y-_

Why should I even care about that thought anymore? I’m going to be stuck working with them now, I might as well accept it. 

I didn’t even know where I was going as I was just mindlessly wandered around until I came upon an open door that led to somewhat big room. I poked my head inside and found the room empty so I stepped inside. The room was a lounge area of sorts as there were a multitude of chairs and some tables as well. I sat down on a couch that looked through a window that had a view of an endless rocky terrain. 

Through the glass reflection, I could see how much of a mess I looked. My hair for once was down from the usual ponytail I always kept it in but it looked like a wild mess and I could faintly see dark circles forming under my eyes from the lack of sleep. Not that I cared really. I didn’t care that I looked like a mess nor if the others here judged me…I don’t care anymore…

“What are you doing out here so late,” a voice asked right next to me. 

I practically almost jumped from where I was sitting and my back immediately began aching. Thank goodness for those painkillers or else my back probably would have been in immense pain. I turned over to my left and my eyes slowly adjusted to the dark to see Nabana standing on the other end of the couch. I didn’t reply other than return to look back out to the window. 

“Mind if I sit next to you,” he asked kind of awkwardly. 

I glanced back at him and merely shrugged my shoulders before looking back at the window. I felt the slight shift on the couch as Nabana sat down. Glancing back again, I saw him merely looking straight forward as well. What the hell was he doing here anyway? 

“I have the night shift for patrolling around the ship if you were wondering,” he suddenly said. I immediately looked away from him, assuming he must have read my face if he even answered my mental question. “But what are you doing out here?”

I continued to remain silent. 

“…it’s fine. You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to.”

I would be lying if that response didn’t catch me off guard. I finally turned my head completely towards him and stared confusedly at him. His back was bent forward as his arms were resting on his legs and hands clasped together, and a normal look on his face. Why the hell would he say something like that?

“…why would you care,” I finally spoke. 

“So you actually can talk,” he said jokingly, chuckling a bit. “Let’s just say it’s a guess by the slightly scary but tired look on your face and the fact I haven’t seen you around with your mentor lately.”

I grimaced but held back making a face when he mentioned Appule. 

“…I can’t sleep. That’s it,” I slowly replied, looking away again. 

I glanced back at him. Hoping now that I have given him an answer that he would go away and leave me alone. 

“Heh, I know that feeling very well. Course, my experience and reasoning could be completely different from your reasoning as to why you can’t sleep.”

We both sat there in silence for what felt like forever before I felt the couch shift again. I looked back at Nabana to see he had gotten up. 

“Well I’ll leave you be,” Nabana said. “I got to get back to my patrol.”

He started walking towards the door before he stopped at the entrance and turned around to look at me. 

“It was nice talking to you Maria,” he said where I faintly saw him smile before he left. 

I stared where he was standing originally and then returned towards the window. His words lingering in my mind. 

…what a strange soldier.


	5. Failure

A human soldier looked hesitantly through his binoculars as he inspected the strange alien craft standing open in the rocky terrain. A few of the alien freaks wearing the same armor reported around the globe were walking outside the craft but other than that, there was little activity going on with them except for the occasional few that traveled to West City every now and then. He set the binoculars down next to him, the long distance between the ship and where he sat apparent from how small it now looked. 

“What’s the status of the alien craft,” his commanding officer called through his radio. 

“Relatively quiet sir,” he replied back. “They have been sitting here for the past few days after the whole sky turned dark in the middle of the day.”

“Strange…what could they possibly still be here for if their original objective was to obtain those strange orange orbs based on the reports? Oh screw it. We’ll have to force them to tell us or force them to get the hell out of here! Fallback and regroup with your squadron soldier!”

“Yes sir!”

The soldier looked back at the craft, retreating away back to where the rest of his squadron were.   
-

“…yes. Understood,” King Furry’s attendant spoke through the phone. “I shall inform him right away.”

“Well,” King Furry asked rather a bit concerned. 

“The Commander is awaiting your orders to “confront” the spacecraft and the aliens head on,” the attendant explained. Pausing a bit and glancing away a bit hesitantly. 

“And?”

“W-Well, he hadn’t requested himself personally but I have been thinking…do you not think we should call on the Red Ribbon-.”

“What?! What makes you think we even require the help of those scoundrels?!”

“S-Sir, based on the reports, these aliens seem to be capable of extraordinary abilities such as the power of flight and as some eye witness claim to “manipulate” energy. P-Plus I can agree on not wanting to rely on such a terroristic army but when it comes to terms of strength, they exceed our army by large numbers.”

The King sat there, weighing his options and the information given to him. He glanced down at the reports that contained information that specifically was not published to the public. It wasn’t a big number but the fact there was already a death count committed by these aliens was enough for him. Including the facts based on the reports and from eye witnesses, these aliens have proven to be a threat to Earth that needed to be rid of. 

Yet the idea of still calling upon the Red Ribbon Army didn’t sit well with him. Should the Red Ribbon army actually agree to help, they surely will just go back to their old ways of wreaking havoc around the Earth again and he nor the military will be able to stop them. But…his attendant had a strong point. The Red Ribbon Army’s strength is well renowned to even the most secluded places on Earth and a major reason as to why their military couldn’t defeat them. Plus, they could already be aware of the aliens’ presence already for all he knew but still…

“No…,” the King sighed wearily. “The risk is too great to call upon them. However, we will call upon them if the situation at hand becomes drastic.”

“Yes sir,” his attendant said. 

Both turning their head towards the news cast following along the military.   
-

“Just a few more minutes and your wound should be healed to no longer need the bandages,” the muffled voice of the doctor spoke. 

I opened my eyes to see the blue rehabilitating liquid and the blurry image of the doctor through the liquid and glass. It felt…strange being inside the medical machine yet I could agree with Goku’s statement during the Namek saga, it did feel oddly calm in here. I closed my eyes again, the calm feeling slowly replaced with dread the moment I had to get out of the machine. I faintly heard the machine beep for a few seconds after a few minutes pass before the liquid began to drain away followed by the machine opening and the cold air hitting against my skin. 

“You may open your eyes now,” the doctor said. 

Opening my eyes again, I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. I carefully made my way off the machine to the cold floor. The cold floor sent a shiver up my spine but I ignored it. 

“Let see how the wound looks now,” the doctor said where I turned around so my back was towards him. “As I expected, the skin has healed over and formed scar tissue. Anyways, your mentor left the box containing your new armor over there at the counter and I’ll inform at once him when you are ready after you are dressed.”

“…okay,” I muttered, walking over to the counter and grimacing at the thoughts running in my head on how my back now looked. 

After slipping my underwear first, I looked down at my new armor. It still consisted of the same black bodysuit, white gloves but the boots no longer had the yellow strips at the toes. The armor now was of the same model that the others wore except mine was still white and without the annoying side guards. 

…I’m officially one of them now.

_“I want her to have a reminder to never have that behavior nor do a stunt like that again.”_

I clawed at my back with my left hand and gritted my teeth tightly. If he wants this scar to be that then so be it. I don’t care anymore. I’m one of them now. I’ll do what he bids…

“He should be here very soon,” the doctor suddenly said. “As for your prescriptions, you can still keep the painkillers in the near or far future. As for your antibiotics, just give them back to me whenever you can so I can safely dispose of them.”

“Alright…” 

I stepped outside of the Med Bay and leaned against the wall while I waited for _him_. My stomach turned while I put my hair back up onto a ponytail at the whole reason as to why I finally was healed up and where I was going. A sudden weird feeling ran through my body and I cursed under my breath as I put my hand over my face. 

You’re fine Maria…There is no need to feel like this. Just act like normally and as a soldier. Sure…Appule got the bastard’s permission quicker than you expected but it’s probably either to get more information about this dimension or some other reason. Why else will _he_ finally let your wound heal quickly? You have to follow orders now. At least you’re no longer in pain…

_Not physically at least…_

“Hey there,” Appule’s voice suddenly spoke right next to me. I nearly jump from where I stand and slightly glare at him. “How are you feeling?”

“…fine,” I said, lowering my hand back to my side. 

“T-That’s good! Must be great not to have your back hurting anymore,” he said awkwardly. 

I didn’t reply other than stare at him. 

“Y-Yeah…Don’t worry about the twins, I took care of them while you were getting patched up and I brought you your scouter too.”

He held his hand up with my scouter where I swiped it out of his hand, and put it on. I avoided his gaze nor did I reply to what he did just say before following him again. Though I couldn’t help but mentally thank him seeing my relation with the twins right now. They haven’t spoken to me since I snapped at them. Not that I blame them but it has made sharing our quarters a whole lot more awkward. 

“Greetings Miss Maria,” Frieza said as I entered the room with the large circle window and saw he was sitting on his hovercraft. “You certainly look livelier than the last time I saw since I gained my immortality no thanks to your help.”

“You wish to see me my Lord,” I asked straight to the point, ignoring his comment on looking “livelier” despite the dark circles under my eyes. 

“Curious aren’t you? Nevertheless, I plan to integrate Planet Earth to my collection of planets and I am having you accompany me to meet with Earth’s leader once I have Dodoria and Zarbon have taken care of a little obstacle.”

“’Little obstacle’,” I asked a bit hesitantly, and confused on what he meant. 

“I already have reports from my men that there is a large military force heading towards our direction coming from the Northeast.” He began walking out the room but paused briefly right next to me, and I found myself holding my breath. “You don’t happen to know where this leader resides do you.”

“…n-no,” I replied shakily, fear spreading all around my body. “I-I don’t my L-Lord…”

It’s not going to happen again. It’s not going to happen again. It’s not going to happen again. He won’t punish you. He won’t punish just because you don’t know. 

“There is no need to apologize Miss Maria. I don’t expect you to know everything but I might as well tell my men to keep one soldier alive to lead us the way.” He paused again. “Besides, you yourself know exactly how I feel when others are unwilling to cooperate with me. I’ll be seeing you before we depart.”

“…y-yes sir.”

I stood there longer once he left. Leaving me alone with the turmoil in my mind and finding myself being able to breathe easier after he left. I put my hand over my head and ran it through my hair as I took a deep breath of air. As if he didn’t need to remind me of my knowledge and indirectly give me the more reason to hate myself.   
-

“Commander,” his second in command radioed in. “We have confirmation of movement from the ship! I believe we have the right to assume that the aliens are expecting us as the ones outside have retreated inside the ship and seem to have send out their own troops!”

“I’m not surprised,” the Commander replied back, looking at the ship as it slowly grew bigger. “How many troops have they sent out?”

“Only two sir.”

“Just two?!”

The Commander frowned and sat back from where he was sitting as he thought back on the reports. He didn’t believe a word of what the eye witnesses said what these aliens could do but a tiny part of him almost wanted to believe it. Only a tiny part of him. Still, what was said sounded completely impossible and it didn’t stop the fact that these aliens have already proven to be a threat. 

“ _It doesn’t matter how many men they send out_ ,” he thought. “ _We have the advantage in numbers. We’ll make them pay for daring to come to Earth and terrorizing our kind._ ”

“Alright men listen up,” he said through the radio after linking it up with all units. “Get ready to engage with the target at any moment!!!”

The army roared in unison before increasing their march to a charge. He imagined King Furry and everybody else on the planet watching intently at the TV screens with the following news cast. Watching at the edge of their seats as the ship loomed closer and closer. He would prove the world their military might and finally scare off the Red Ribbon Army. 

“Get ready to fire,” the Commander shouted. The army coming to a halt. “READY…AIM…FIR-!”

A large explosion erupted from his far left followed by the sound of metal crashing against metal and the screams of his men. Another explosion followed by the same sounds came again but to his right this time. 

Time slowed around him and he couldn’t hear anything as the explosions and screams fell deaf on his ears. The only sounds he could hear was his own breathing and heartbeat. 

…what has he done? 

“R-RETREAT,” he screamed, snapping out of his daze. 

Soldiers and vehicles ran as what felt like hot beams flew past them and caused dirt to erupt the ground. The Commander kept his eyes focused right on ahead, trying his hardest to cut out the screams and the sound of explosions around him. He knew there were going to be causalities but he didn’t expect this! These aliens… _monsters_ …they were killing them off like their nothing! There is nothing he can do. Nothing they can-

An explosion shot right behind his car, causing him and his driver to fly up in the air. He landed on the ground with a large thud and let out cry of pain upon the impact. He snapped shut as his car barely missed him as it fell and bounced a bit away from him. Using whatever energy he had left, he flipped himself to his back so he could stare at the sky slowly get covered in dark smoke. 

The entire military, rendered to absolute nothingness…

He imagined how everyone on the Earth must be feeling to witness the destruction of their army before most certainly the TV and radios cutting to static. The last thing they would hear being the cries of their fellow man. 

Slowly at the edge of the Commander’s peripheral vision, he watched as a large figure loom closer and closer towards him. His heart pounded louder and louder against his chest as his wheezing breath grew rapid as the large alien stood right next to him, staring down at him with a terrifying look before looking up ahead. 

“Lord Frieza,” the alien shouted. He…he could understand it? “I found one who’s still breathing!”

The Commander grew petrified as two more aliens walked closer and his eyes locked on to the one in some hovercraft vehicle floated closer and closer to him. 

“Greetings Earthling,” the alien spoke, slightly leaning down from where he sat. “I am Lord Frieza, ruler of the universe, and I currently wish to speak to the ruler of this planet. Based on your uniform compared to the rest of the other Earthlings here, you seem to be of a higher ranking in this…”army”.”

He wanted to say something but his ability to speak was all gone and held back by his growing fear. 

“Seeing your ranking and your condition right now, I do believe it will be most gracious if you would take us to him. In return, I will even allow you for your wounds to be treated within my own ship.”

He continued to stare at the alien named Frieza with terror before numbly nodding. The alien smiled at him but the smile did nothing to turn down his fear. If anything, it only elevated it.  
-

I stared down at the wreckage below of what was even left from Earth’s military from where I sat, looking away and trying hard to not look back at the destruction. I knew this was going to happen to the army if Frieza sent out Dodoria and Zarbon to deal with them but the sight was sickening me to my stomach. Though…I should get used to this…causalities are a part of fights anyway. I need to get used to this…

I glanced at the apparent only surviving soldier from the “fight” who was staring straight ahead and only occasionally talking to the soldier driving the space car to give directions. He only once glanced back at me where I adverted my gaze straight ahead, trying my best to keep a straight face as my guilt ate away from me. 

“Are you alright,” Appule asked who was flying beside the space car. 

I couldn’t help but grumble in my head as I thought it was just going to be Frieza and the usual two who are always next to him and the soldier driving this space car that were going. Why did he have to be here too? Of course, it seems Frieza always needs at least some weaker soldiers to tag along despite Zarbon and Dodoria are more than enough in my opinion. 

“I’m fine…just tired,” I lied, trying to sound confident as best I could, glancing back at him. Well, it was a partial lie.

It looked like he was about to say something but I went back to staring straight ahead of me and blocked out what he had to say. I knew what I was doing was rude but I don’t care. 

We arrived to our destination and I quickly recognized the place. Right, I saw this place during the Cell saga after the military tried to “defeat” Cell. If I remember correctly, they showed this place in Dragon Ball but I never got to that part from reading the manga.

The surviving soldier got off the space car the same time I did. I watched as he approached Frieza before motioning him and the rest of us to follow. The troops guarding quickly were armed to fight but they slightly lowered their weapons as the surviving soldier told them hold their fire and explained the situation. The troops immediately lowered the weapons down while one ran inside to inform the King. The troops immediately moved to the sides to allow us to walk through and I could clearly read the fear on their faces. 

_You brought this upon them…_

I shoved the thought away and frantically tried to distract myself with something else. I immediately focused on this place’s, or palace’s I really should be calling, interior and merely observed it. Compared to the ship and the base back on Frieza Planet No. 1, the style in here is very similar to some designs back in my dimension. Course, this is Planet Earth so I am bound to some similar designs inside the buildings here. 

We soon reached a room where I spotted the same King from the Cell saga sitting behind his desk. Staring fearfully at us as we walked inside the room but maintaining a calm posture. I had to give him credit for not allowing his fear to take him over that easily. 

I soon found myself standing behind Frieza and in between Zarbon and Dodoria. I felt my heart begin to slowly pound faster against my chest and my hands quiver. I kept telling myself to calm down and just because I’m standing next to the man who gave me the scar behind my back doesn’t mean it’s going to happen again. I’m fine…I’m fine…I’m fine…Don’t panic…don’t panic…

“You must be the self-esteemed King Furry I have heard of,” Frieza said, snapping my attention at the conversation at display. 

“A-and you must be Lord Frieza, Ruler of the Universe as I heard from my soldier,” King Furry replied, stammering a bit in the beginning before regaining his composure. 

“Indeed but I’ll cut this introduction short as I will like to discuss a deal with you.” 

“A d-deal?”

“Yes. You see, I run a little business called the Planet Trade Organization or commonly referred to as the Frieza Force where we sell planets deemed suitable for buyers, or we give the planet in question a chance of employment should I deem it useful with or without the natives inhabiting it.”

“W-Wait! Are you saying you plan to terminate my people so you can sell this planet t-to our o-organization?!”

“Oh my! Do not rush to such conclusions yet sire. I didn’t say I was planning on terminating every single Earthling to sell this planet. Gracious no! In fact, I wish to integrate your planet to my collection of planets, and enlist your kind to my organization.”

My hand grasped tightly into a fist as I glance down at the ground. I shouldn’t feel like this…I would have felt worse if Frieza decided to destroy this Planet Earth. At least then, the Earthlings here keep their lives…even if they are forced to serve this bastard. I shouldn’t feel like this…I should get used to this…why can’t I stop feeling like this?

“I p-presume this is the deal you spoke of earlier,” King Furry asked carefully. 

“Correct,” Frieza said. “I already have gone ahead and contacted one of my subordinates to send a representative of sorts and a few soldiers to meet and discuss with you about plans for building a new base and set up the demand of certain supplies produced here on this planet. They should arrive here within two months or so-.”

“F-Forgive me L-Lord F-Frieza but what does Earth have that possibly has caught your interest to already have a demand of supplies,” King Furry interrupted. Jumping a bit to what I can assume was Frieza’s scorn before it would change to his smile. 

“Well, if you must know, during the search of my original intent of coming to this planet, I discovered a fascinating piece of technology. I believe you are aware of these things called capsules, am I correct? Anyways, I have been letting my one of my top engineers go and discuss with the Earthling behind the creation of them after we first introduce ourselves to them-.”

What? 

I stood there frozen stiff upon hearing what Frieza was even saying. Frieza has been sending Kikono out since he got the stupid dragon radar? How come I never noticed this before? I mentally slapped myself after realizing I was so bent up in trying to get a hold of the Dragon Balls during that time and being cooped up in my quarters after… _that_ day. No way would I notice it. 

My hands began shaking again when Frieza started talking about the gravity chamber. I honestly hoped he had forgotten about it seeing I talked about that over a month ago but I was stupid to believe that. Why did I think he would forget? Why? I’m being so stupid right now!!! Why do I-?!

“-what do you say King,” I heard Frieza ask. “The decision is yours but I am sure you are very well aware to what happens to those who won’t cooperate with me.” 

Fear washed over King Furry’s face and he gritted his teeth but once again, contained his composure and sat up taller. I glanced over to the surviving soldier who on the other hand shook violently and was staring down at the ground. On the ground in front of his feet laid tiny and a few wet spots.

“…v-very well,” King Furry said in defeat. “I…I shall let you rule Planet Earth…but promise me this! You will promise that you won’t hurt or kill any more of my people!”

“I shall promise you that,” Frieza said and despite the fact I was standing behind him, I could feel the smile he gave to the King. My blood ran cold for merely imagining it in my own mind. “Also, you will still rule this planet but you and your people will have to answer to me now.”

“Y-yes…Lord Frieza…”

“You will receive the rest of the information in two months or so as I mentioned earlier. In the meantime, my men and I will depart later today to allow for you and your planet to prepare to settle to your new situation. Also…you don’t happen to have a way to broadcast yourself around the world do you?”

I watched and stood by in the farthest corner of the room where I felt the most at ease and as it was changed around a little bit. King Furry was still sitting by at his desk, though a microphone was propped up in front of him and a camera facing him standing a little away from his desk. Frieza stood a little bit off from the camera’s view with Zarbon and Dodoria standing on the opposite end of the room from me. 

“My subjects and my friends,” King Furry began speaking after one of his men motioned him to start speaking. "A-As you saw in the previous broadcast, our military turned to face the mysterious aliens but were decimated. As your king, I take the fault for the loss of so many lives…I wish there was another way but back then, I saw it as the only way. However…”

He stopped and his face contorted with a mixture of immense fear and anger. Though one quick cold look from Frieza snapped him back to talking again. 

“H-However, we w-were wrong to a-assume they m-meant harm to us. After meeting with their leader, he now wishes to meet the rest of you…”

The camera quickly moves to Frieza who changes his cold face to one with his usual charisma and smiles. I mentally scoffed to see how fake the smile. 

“Hello Earthlings,” Frieza said. “I am Lord Frieza, ruler of the universe and your new emperor. Indeed, my men were the ones responsible for the sightings and little skirmishes. I am also well aware that my men are responsible for the destruction of your military where I simply wished to talk but I had to respond accordingly to the situation at the time.”

“However,” he said, slightly leaning forward, his smile almost disappearing off his face. “That should serve to all of you as a warning to avoid getting me angry. You’re my subjects now and I expect all of you to comply and serve me faithfully. I wouldn’t want to erase this planet from existence so soon. I look forward to working with you all.”

King Furry motioned to the troop to stop recording and the troop complied. I stood there, unsure on how to feel upon hearing what Frieza said. My mind arguing if I should feel horrified, disgusted or just accept what I heard. The scar on my back tells me otherwise…

“We’ll be leaving now,” Frieza said, beginning to hover towards the door. “Until next time King Furry.”

“…I couldn’t do anything…,” I heard the surviving soldier choke up as I was almost out the door. “I couldn’t do anything sire…n-not even as their commander…”

I looked back and I wish I didn’t. The commander sat on the floor on his knees, shaking and with a hand over his face. King Furry stood next to him as if trying to comfort him but he raised his eyes up towards me and they contained nothing but fear and anger towards me. I immediately left without a word, and no amount of words in general would be enough to free me of my guilt or calm them down. 

I quietly caught up with the rest of the group and stared down at the ground. Walking out of the building, I felt a few drops of water land on me. Looking up towards the sky, the once bright sky was covered in clouds as it lightly drizzled from the sky.   
-

Kami stared down at the earth below, clutching his staff tightly as the events below played out. The wind picking up as storm clouds covered the earth. 

“K-Kami,” Mr. Popo asked in a concerning voice.

“Mr. Popo, I never would have imagined that the Dragon Balls would bring this untold evil here,” Kami said, shaking by the mere power level he was sensing from the alien entity. “I cannot help but feel I am the one to be blamed for bringing another danger to the planet. However, I cannot understand how this being even learned of them.”

“What do you mean your Holiness?”

“The Earth has been relatively normal with no abnormalities but for this alien being to suddenly appear out of nowhere and in search of the Dragon Balls. I would have believed something from space would have come and landed here earlier and then return to space but no such thing has happened. None of the mortals here could be the source either. I wonder…could it be the strange power level I sense close to this monstrosity that could be the cause…” 

He hardly noticed it when the aliens had first arrived but as he continued observed the situation down below did he finally spot it. Its power paled in comparison to the other power levels it was with which would probably be the main reason as to why he didn’t spot it earlier. It was something completely new from what he had sense before and he didn’t know exactly how to describe it. At best from what he pondered for the past few days, it was almost as if it belonged somewhere else and not here in this world. 

“Who knows…,” he said weakly, holding his staff with one hand now. “The only way I can confirm it if I were to go down there and see who the strange power level is myself.”

He continued to look down despite the clouds obscuring the view, and he faintly could smell rain. 

“…the rain is as if the planet is weeping of all the recent events…,” Kami said sadly, bowing his head.   
-

I found myself sitting on the same couch I sat two nights ago and staring out the same window too, though the only difference being it was still day time outside and along the fact there were actual soldiers in here too. I would have just stayed in my quarters to avoid the stares I was getting from the other soldiers after returning back to the ship but I wasn’t ready to face the twins yet. Then again, in a way, I didn’t mind sitting here as I was too busy wandering in my own thoughts and processing the whole meeting with Earth’s leader. Allowing me to drown the activity noise out and ignore the stares. 

I felt the couch shift next to me and I mentally panicked a bit until I saw who it was. I should have known better that seeing him only during training would be impossible…

“…you know you start training again tomorrow, right,” Appule finally decided to speak and breaking the awkward silence. 

“…okay,” I said, resting my chin on my hand. 

“…it’ll still be the same routine but I think you’re ready to start learning the basic fighting techniques now.”

“…okay.”

“I’ll give you your space now,” he suddenly said, getting up from the couch. “Get plenty of rest tonight.”

He left after saying those words. I looked around the room to see if he just went to another part of the room as if he still needed to keep an eye on me but I couldn’t find him anywhere. He actually did leave me alone. I went back to staring out the window and faintly seeing some of the room through the reflection. All the other soldiers hanging around in groups of two, three or more all the while I was alone. All alone…

I placed my left hand over my right shoulder where the scar ended on my upper back and hunched over to stare down at the ground. The weird feeling coming back but this time, I just sat there wallowing in it. All alone with people I didn’t even want to talk too. 

I’m pathetic as a soldier but I don’t want to be weak forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally caught up with the rest of the chapters. Now to continue writing chapter six.


	6. Are You Ashamed

Rain continued to pour down from the sky, and remembering how dark the sky was by the clouds when we flew back to the ship. I could even hear the raindrops hitting the top of the ship from where I was laying on my bed. The twins continued to have their backs facing me but I at least knew they were keeping themselves occupied with their toys. 

How long are we staying on this planet? I thought Frieza said we were leaving here after the meeting with King Furry. The image of the commander ran through my mind and I turned to look at the wall, trying to think of something else. Forcing the image back like so many others. I don’t think about that now…

“Maria,” Travis’s voice spoke behind me followed by a small tap on my back. 

I looked back around, feeling a small amount of joy to have at least one of them acknowledge me, and was greeted with a blank look on his face. In his hand was my scouter that was beeping loudly. 

“It’s been beeping for a bit now,” he said. 

“R-Really,” I said, feeling frantic inside for how long I was tuning out the sound. “Thanks for telling me.”

He quietly said “Your Welcome” and walked back to where Lilly was sitting. His back facing me once again. I quietly looked back down to my scouter, trying to remember how to accept an incoming call. I put the scouter back on my left ear, my finger hovering over the button before pressing it.

“Maria,” Zarbon’s voice rang in my ear. 

“Y-Yes sir,” I asked quickly, tensing up on my bed. 

“Lord Frieza requests your immediate presence.”

I was about to ask why but the call ended. I sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds before finally getting up and heading out of the room. I muttered a quick goodbye to the twins as I walked out the door and made sure it closed and locked behind me. 

What did Frieza want this time? As if meeting with him earlier and having to go along with him after seeing the destruction of the Earth’s military wasn’t already draining enough. But I shouldn’t be complaining. Orders are orders. 

_You can’t disobey him otherwise_ …

I stood in front of the door that I’m sure led to the room with the big window like in the Namek saga, taking a deep breath and finally opening the door. Stepping inside, I saw Frieza floating up towards the window as if looking at something outside. I couldn’t help but grow curious as to what but for all I know, he could be staring at nothing in particular. I shoved those questions back and I bowed as expected and stood straight back up. My heart continued to pound loudly against my chest but I kept a false calm façade.

“You wish to speak to me again my Lord,” I asked, cursing under my breath to hear the smallest amount of nervousness in my voice. 

“What do you know of a symbol with a red bow and two r’s,” Frieza asked, glancing back at me. 

Oh. He just wants to know more about this dimension. Great. 

“…the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army,” I said after a few seconds of silence. 

“Is that so? Then I want you to tell me everything you know about them.” 

He went back to looking through the window. At least it was better than having his eyes staring right at me…

“Y-Yes…,” I said carefully, trying to remember all the important facts about them. “They’re a criminal organization run by a being who goes by Commander Red. Their power stretches all across Planet Earth but they were defeated by Goku who was still a child at the time. But before their defeat, they also shared your same desire of gathering the Dragon Balls to wish for world domination, except for the fact that the Commander wanted to use them to grow taller.”

I kept explaining, mostly focusing my eyes around the room seeing he wasn’t looking at me. I shot quick glances at him to see if he was paying attention and I assumed so by the way he was nodding his head. 

“-he actually appears again after your death, seeking revenge after Goku and where he built a number of androids,” I kept continuing. “Androids that were strong enough to be a match against Goku in his Super Saiyan form and he even created a biomechanical android with Goku and his friend’s DNA including yours and your father’s-.”

“What,” Frieza suddenly asked, snapping around to face me. 

I jumped from where I stood and my body began to tremble as I feared I said something wrong to piss him off. Just stay calm, just stay calm. I began clenching my hands again and kept the fake calm face. 

“Can you explain again who was even capable of challenging a Super Saiyan,” he said but calmly this time. I sighed mentally but the fear still lingered. 

“W-Well, only one member survives from the Red Ribbon Army by the name of Dr. Gero,” I stammered a bit in the beginning and slowly regaining my confidence. “He created a series of androids and biomechanical android named Cell that contains the DNA of multiple fighter. S-Some of which were from your f-father and yours DNA…”

“And how exactly did this doctor even obtained my DNA if I never met him before he was introduced in your dimension?”

“…b-by little robotic remote tracking device disguised as a bug. It not only collected DNA samples of Goku’s and the rest of the Z fighters and any enemies they fought, but it also recorded their battle data until they departed for Planet Namek.”

He stayed quiet for a moment, as if trying to think what he wanted to say next. 

“…how exactly is strong is this Cell compared to my final form,” he asked slowly. Digging his nails a little bit into his arm. 

“He is far stronger than you even if you were to go fully 100% of your power,” I replied.

I prepared for any commentary about these news and what he wanted to do about it. 

“Very well. That will be all,” he said, turning his back towards me. “Do inform Zarbon I am ready to meet our guests.” 

“G-Guests-,” I began to question but I stopped myself and quickly put two and two together. “I-I mean, right away my Lord!!!”

The door opened and shut again, and I was out of that room faster than I ever have been. So that’s why he was looking outside the window. There probably are some Red Ribbon grunts outside the ship but what could they possibly want from him? They had to have seen the broadcast unless they saw it as a motive to gain an upper hand over the rest of their kind. Argh…why should I even care anymore? Earth is under Frieza’s control anyway…I have no control to what happens to it. 

I stopped walking and kept tapping my scouter as I ran through my memory from the book on how to activate a call myself. I pressed the button and cursed to see the scouter begin to read power levels where I pressed the button again. A menu of sorts popped up and I slowly read what each was saying. It probably took me a good five minutes before I found the option to make a call, and connected with Zarbon’s scouter. 

“U-Um…hey Zarbon,” I said awkwardly, unsure on how to even begin this conversation. I don’t want to do this. “Uh…Frieza is ready to meet the visitors…”

“Yes. I’ll do so right away,” Zarbon merely responded and the call immediately went silence. 

…I guess I’ll go back to my quarters then.

I turn back around and started walking in the direction my quarters was. My eyes were mainly focused on the floor the majority of trip. Occasionally I would look up to make sure I wouldn’t run into any soldiers…and specifically to make sure I don’t see a particular soldier. I don’t think I can handle seeing him…I barely managed standing next to him earlier today. 

I arrived back inside my room and headed straight for my bed. The twins silently watched as I laid down before their heads turned back to their toys. My exhaustion throughout the day hit me the moment I laid my head on the pillow but I didn’t fall asleep right away. I laid there as I finally heard the ship begin to creak and groan before feeling the pressure increase as the ship shot out of Earth’s atmosphere. 

Everything quieted out after that as the ship sailed course to Planet Frieza No 1. Soon the room was covered in darkness as the twins now were fast asleep on their bed. I kept staring at the wall, my eyes growing heavy and closing them. 

_“…I couldn’t do anything…”_

_I don’t want to be weak anymore…_

_SOME. ANYONE. HELP ME!!!_

I snapped awake and sat up straight up from my bed breathing heavily. It was just a dream…it was just a dream…

“…damn it,” I cursed quietly, hugging my knees tightly and hearing Appule’s last words to me play in my mind. 

_“Get plenty of rest tonight…”_

I bowed my head down in defeat. So much to doing that and as if I hadn’t enough to deal with from today…  
-

I snapped myself awake after finding myself dozing off again. I didn’t dare look up to see Appule’s reaction to seeing me about to sleep during our training session and tried again to focus. One thing was for sure, it felt strange going back to my old training regime again. 

I was sitting on the floor of the training room again and as usual with Appule sitting right across me, watching as I had my eyes closed, hands drawn close together as I tried drawing out my ki. Once again, I tried to continue to focus but the annoying buzz of the ship flying through space was slowly getting to me. Slowly, I was beginning to grow frustrated again and I kept spewing out curse words in my head, trying to stay calm from my lack of focus. 

Okay, I can’t afford to get frustrated right now, I just need to be able to control my ki. Simple. I just need to relax…When was the last time I had even slept throughout the entire night? I feel exhausted- no! I need to focus on trying to find my ki! Do I even have ki or latent energy residing inside of me? Stop! I need to stay calm too. Stop thinking about that stuff. Just focus on- what if I still can’t find it when we get back to the base-? 

“I think that will be enough for today,” Appule suddenly said. 

My eyes opened to find my hands shaking. I gritted my teeth, gripping my hands tightly into fists and almost about to punch the ground. 

“Hey there is no need to look like that,” he said. “You haven’t trained in a while so don’t push yourself so hard already. Besides, I’m sure you’ll get a hang of it eventually!” 

I glared at him, picking myself up and once again adverting my glare down towards the floor. …he did have a point though…as much as I don’t want to admit it myself, but I did feel a little bit better about it. I still have time to learn. 

“We’ll begin with the usual stretching and warm ups, and then we can finally start on basic fighting techniques.”

He surely sounds oddly optimistic but I shrugged it off and started the same routine. About halfway did I realize he was also doing the same thing. We made awkward eye contact for a brief moment before I quickly looked away and put extra effort just to focus on what I was doing and be fully awake. Why am I even surprised that he is also warming up? It makes sense before beginning any serious workout such as fighting. 

“Now to finally begin,” Appule said after we finished the warming up. “The first thing I want you to do is punch me.”

“…w-what,” I asked, the request catching me off guard. 

“Punch me,” he simply repeated. 

I shot him another confused look but I obliged and rushed towards him. I shot my fist towards him with all the force and perhaps some anger I could muster. I shouldn’t have felt so much disappointment in myself when he easily caught it. 

“Not bad but you’re not exactly, let’s say “throwing”, it correctly,” he started explaining, letting my fist go. “It’s not that hard really to throw a regular punch. Just watch what I do.”

He took a few steps back so he stood a few feet away from me. He got in a generic fighting position and raised his arms up. I watched as the heel of his right foot raised up as his right knee bent forward followed by his upper torso and waist twisting. Immediately I flinched back as his fist came towards me but he obviously stood away so it wouldn’t land on me. 

“You got that,” he asked, lowering his fist down. 

“…y-yes,” I said, praying my voice wouldn’t crack as the weird feeling came back.

It continued to linger in my body a little bit after I began to practice but I did my best to ignore it, and forced all my efforts to practice how to punch as he instructed. I have to learn how to fight too just as much as trying to use ki. At least it was something I can actually improve and learn faster compared to the other. 

Eventually we moved onto punching with both fists and working “on my aim” as he quoted. He actually was using himself as my target as I focused on my punches on either side of him. I would be lying to myself if I didn’t want to punch him on “accident”. 

The rest of the training was uneventful with the only other basic fighting I learned was kicking properly and using the same routine as the punching one to practice. At the end of it, Appule was going on about bringing some sort of equipment to use for training when we landed back on Frieza Planet No. 1 but I didn’t pay much attention. 

“Hey Maria,” Appule said. “Are you alright?”

“…I’m fine,” I responded bluntly. Annoyed and confused for him asking me. 

“Are you really sure because anyone can take one good look at you and see you clearly haven’t slept in days-.”

“I said I’m fine,” I snapped at him. 

My heart skipped a beat after realizing what I just did and I panicked a little bit but it went away quickly as it came. He stood there with shock but he opened his mouth to say something before stopping and looked away as if he was annoyed. He muttered a goodbye and I returned one back before leaving the training room and heading back to my room, and slapped myself on the head. 

What I did was just stupid. I can’t afford to snap at him seeing he outranks me and I’ll be on the floor again if I do it again. Remember, I just need to deal with him during training and he unfortunately is my ticket on getting stronger to his level. That’s if I can even manage to control my stupid ki in the first place. 

My exhaustion from last night lack of sleep, and probably the lack of sleep of previous nights and today’s training hit me like a truck. Argh…I can worry about my ki another time. I just want to sleep for once. 

I managed to get back to my quarters without seeing a particular soldier in peace. Lilly and Travis quietly said their hellos to me when I entered the room. I quietly returned one back before getting on my bed with my armor still on and immediately falling asleep once my head laid on the pillow. 

It was dark when I woke up again. I shifted around my bed to see the twins fast asleep. 

“…shit,” I cursed silently, plopping my head back down on the pillow and letting out a long yawn. “I overslept.”

I grabbed my scouter which slipped off my ear as I slept and did my best to quietly press the button to check the time. Uh, let see, that number is a six, and this one is a three and the hour I think is four- it’s 4:36?! What time did I fall asleep?! Crap. I haven’t paid much attention to when I wake up and seeing I didn’t eat anything before I trained- wait. I mentally panicked when I looked over at the twins again. Shit! What kind of guardian am I?! Not only am I a soldier who can’t control my ki, but I can’t even take care of two little kids! They probably didn’t get any dinner today because of me! Is the cafeteria even open this late at “night”? 

I groan and slap my hands over my face. It’s probably too late now and I don’t want to wake them up either. As if in cue, my own stomach gurgled as I realized I also hadn’t eaten either. Great, so much of taking care of myself too. I glanced down towards the ground next to the bed where I still had the box laying around as I didn’t know where to throw it away. Sitting right on top of it was a tray of food with utensils alongside them. 

I quietly sat up from my bed and carefully grabbed the tray of food. No way had the twins gone in the cafeteria by themselves and actually thought to bring me back food when I woke up. Unless…damn it! I frowned a little bit on who else it could possibly be and took a bite into my food. It was cold by now but I didn’t care as my hunger took over and I ate away at it in seconds. 

I should probably thank him…

_But why should you?_

He didn’t have to help me with the twins or get me food. I know I was rude to him earlier but he did help…

_Why are you suddenly wanting to be nice now? You know this world doesn’t function like that. You haven’t forgotten what he did…_

I didn’t want to think about that anymore. I moved my mixed emotions away and set the tray back down. I sat there quietly for a moment before getting up carefully and slipping out the door. Paying no attention to the cold floor or the random stares thrown my direction from soldiers who were still up, and finding myself walking in the same rest looking room. 

I sat down at the couch at the same window. Hoping to look out at the vast sea of space only to see a fast blur zoom by. After a few minutes of doing nothing, I held my hands close together and tried to focus seeing I wasn’t falling asleep again any time soon. 

Okay…just focus your ki into a small light between your hands. It shouldn’t be hard this time. You’re alone with zero distractions, just focus. Focus-.

A loud knocking from the door startled me awake- wait, awake? Crap, I must have fallen asleep again! I sat up from my bed- wait. When did I get back in here? Wasn’t I in a completely different room before? How did I…? I grew deathly silent and quickly looked all over my body to see if I had any marks or if I was feeling pain down _there_. Hm…I don’t see anything nor do I feel any pain so I think I’m good. Whew…

I silently thanked the Lord for watching over me but before I got up from my bed, I held my hands close together and tried to create a small light to see if I managed to pull it off. 

Nothing.  
-

I grimaced from where I sat, trying to feel anything in my body that would indicate to be my latent ki. Why…? I’ve already gotten used to my physical training, why can’t I do this simple concept? I covered my mouth while I let out a yawn before going back and trying harder to focus. My eye lids feeling heavier but I kept telling myself inwardly to not be dozing off. I can’t afford dozing of right now-!

“Tired again huh,” Appule’s voice rang in my head. I woke up from my doze and grew embarrassed for getting caught by him.

Damn it, not only did I doze off but why can’t I still do it?! Sure, I didn’t sleep well last night but the other night before I did!! I’m not as tired as much so why can’t I do it?! Why can’t I control my ki?! It shouldn’t be this difficult!!! 

At the worst moment, I suddenly remembered Frieza’s warning before we landed on Earth. I need to control my ki…I’m useless without it. I’m weak without it. I don’t want to be either of those things…I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die- stop it! Calm down…Frieza won’t tell someone to hurt me as long as I obey and get stronger…I still have time to learn. I…just need to get used to training again…that’s it. 

_But you couldn’t even do it for the month you have already been here._

“Are you even listening to me,” Appule asked, raising a brow at me. 

My thoughts froze and I stayed deathly still, staring directly down on the floor. I still have time to learn…I still have time to learn…

“…n-no,” I whimpered weakly and growing smaller to my lack of attention. Grabbing tighter to my bodysuit’s leggings. 

“I would suggest you work on that. Not paying attention can usually get you in trouble here,” he said after a few more seconds of silence. “Are you even alright right now? You’re looking paler than usual.”

I continued to stay quiet. I don’t want to tell him, that’s my own problem, not his despite the worry in his voice on that last statement. I don’t want to interact him any further than I already have with training under him. 

“…I’m fine,” I finally said, a part of me growing guilty that I was lying. Why do I suddenly care now? I didn’t care a couple days ago if I lied. “Just… a little embarrassed on the fact I dozed off.”

I hesitantly glance up at him to see him giving me a suspicious look before sighing. 

“I’ve been noticing that a lot lately,” he said and started getting up. “But I’ll cut the energy training short today seeing you’ll probably doze off again and we’ll try another time when you’re actually awake” I laughed weakly as he said that last part even though something inside me felt crushed. “We’ll just start working with your fighting now, but if something is troubling you or keeping you up, you know you can tell me, okay?” 

“…yes sir…”

I silently got up and followed along his instructions but it seemed more like background noise compared to the thoughts running in my head. Has it already been a month since I entered this dimension? I scowled at myself to admit I wasn’t trying that hard throughout the past month because of my original plans. Why was I so stupid back then? I need to try harder or else it’s only going to get worse. How could I nearly forget Frieza’s warning?! I’m such an idiot!!! 

_So much for giving excuses but you’ll never learn at this rate. If only didn’t he cut that part of the training short today._

It’s only for today though…I still have time. 

_But how can you be sure of that? You don’t know if being able to focus better will be the key to unlocking your ki. It’s only a matter of time before he cuts it out altogether and then what? You know what the warning entails. A soldier who can’t fly nor use ki…how pathetic. To go through one nightmare only to end up in another nightmare._

I clenched my teeth at the thought as it occupied my mind for the entire duration of my training. The world around me seemingly nonexistent. I paid attention back to the present when we tried my ki training again and concluding the same way as earlier mince dozing off again. Nothing…

“You know what I said earlier,” Appule said as I was putting my scouter on my ear. I looked over to see him standing next to the door. “I really mean it Maria. I know we got off the wrong foot but you have any questions or having problems, _please_ , come to me.”

“…I will,” I said quietly. 

I stood there blankly as he walked out of the room. The sound of the door closing barely registering in my mind as I slammed my fist hard against the wall. A clanking sound quietly echoing in the silent training room. My hand stung as I drew my hand back to my side. I glanced where I had punched the wall and gritted my teeth to see I had barely made a dent. 

“Damn it…” 

The following “days” seem to go by forever but then again, laying on your bed doing nothing other than getting up to make sure the two little kids under your care don’t starve isn’t exactly productive either. The place time felt like it was going fast was during my training and I was growing more scared and scared attending them. A week of training and I still continued to end with nothing but I need to find it. 

I stared up at the ceiling of the room after another failed “day”, finding for once comfort of the ship’s engine to avoid any silence, and with sleep evading me again. I can’t really complain though, oddly grateful the usual nightmares weren’t the main reason as to keeping me up this time. 

I checked the time on my scouter. If I was reading this correctly, it’s probably a little bit past midnight. Terrific… I quietly got up from my bed and exited the room. Making sure to lock it this time and reminding myself not to fall asleep again outside of my quarters. 

Why do I always come to this room anyways? Plus, if this was some lounge room, how come it’s always empty at night? I mentally shrugged to myself as I sat down, my own reflection staring right back at me from the window. However, the once comfort of solace slowly turning to a heaviness on my chest. 

“…damn it,” I choked out, covering my face with my hands. “Why do I have to be so weak?”

I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m only still alive and useful because of my knowledge but the moment I had nothing else to say...I don’t want to think about it. The heaviness on my chest grew heavier and my back creaked with pain. 

I hugged my knees up to my chest, resting my head on top of them. I wish I could confide to the twins but they’re too young to understand and I haven’t been the greatest guardian to them. I couldn’t go to Appule either or anyone else really. I have no one but I guess I have no one to blame but myself for that despite what I was telling myself otherwise. 

I truly felt alone.   
-

Appule stared down at his empty glass, motioning over the bartender to refill his drink. The bartender took his empty glass and he rubbed his hands over his face. Why the hell did Lord Frieza choose him of all soldiers to teach? 

“Back at the bar again,” a familiar and annoying teasing voice said to his right. 

He cursed under his breath and turned his head over to see Nabana sitting next to him. 

“Aren’t are you supposed to be on patrol,” Appule remarked back, holding back his smirk when Nabana shot him a quick glare.

“Very funny but you know patrolling around the ship is hardly anything worthwhile for us low ranks. Besides, this is what? The fourth time I have seen you sitting here at the bar? Is your student giving you trouble or something?”

“What makes you say it’s her,” Appule grumbled, taking his refilled glass and taking a sip, looking away. 

“Well I saw her sitting in the lounge area of the ship staring out the window for the past few nights and I actually just saw her before I saw you in here.”

“Wait, every night,” Appule sputtered, nearly choking on his own drink. Jerking his attention back towards Nabana. 

“Not every night but every once and awhile I see her there. You sound surprise from hearing that.”

“…take off your scouter.”

“What?”

“Take your scouter off. I don’t want anybody, especially you know _who_ , hearing on this.”

Appule sat there, gripping his glass tightly, waiting for Nabana to react. He felt a bit relieved to see him take his scouter off and press down on the button to turn it off completely. Nabana then nodded his head, signaling him to continue. 

“I’m starting to get worried about her progress with her training,” Appule said, lowering his voice. “She’s been doing fine when it comes to the basic fighting attacks but it’s her energy or the lack of any signs of it that I’m worried about. She’s been here for over a month and there are still no signs that she even possess it! I’m almost at my wits end because before we landed onto Earth, I gave my usual report to Lord Frieza about her progress and he was displeased at the lack of progress in that aspect of her training. You can easily guess what he said to me next…”

“Have you tried using the arm cannons,” Nabana asked. “I heard those help some soldiers to fly-.”

“You really believe in that shit rumor? Those lumps of junk only help soldiers who can’t throw an energy blast. I heard it so from the annoying duo that is Raspberry and Blueberry.”

“On the contrary, it is not a shit rumor because Monrei has told me it helps him fly.”

“Whatever but going back on topic, even if that is true, I don’t know if it _will_ work on her as she comes from a dimension that can’t fly in the first place. I really don’t want to believe that she doesn’t have any in the first place but the more I train her, the more I’m starting to panic.”

“Okay but it can’t hurt to at least try what I suggested if you’re starting to run out of options. Try to be optimistic for once as I heard everyone has latent energy so maybe she does have it but it’s called something completely different from her dimension.”

“Even if she does, she isn’t in the right state of mind to achieve it and I mean physically and mentally. I’ve been catching her dozing off and her moves feel sluggish, which based off what you said earlier confirms my suspicions about her and the fact she’s up late at night. Hell, I’m sure her tiredness is a factor of her lack of progress.”

“Perhaps but in a way you sound like a hypocrite seeing you right now up late drinking on nights you have to train her whereas she’s up because she can’t sleep due to what happened to her,” Nabana said. 

“Gee, as if I didn’t know that myself,” he muttered, taking another large swing at his drink. “But you and I have been working here longer than she has. I’m sure you have your methods for stealing quick naps and still trying to get a good night’s sleep in a room filled with five other idiots or an entire hallway. She still hasn’t even dealt with the work we have to deal with-. Wait, how do _you_ know why she can’t sleep? Not just that, but how did you correlate her staying up to me being here?”

Nabana glanced away hesitantly and avoiding his gaze entirely. He knew something alright. 

“Y-You see…,” Nabana said hesitantly. “Two nights after the incident…that’s when I first saw her in the room and I may have “talked” to her. It was short and I did most of the talking but she did manage to tell me she couldn’t sleep but not the reason as to why but…I already knew even if she doesn’t know I know. Ever since then, every time I see her in there, I think about the night I talked to her and leave her alone. I even found her fast asleep there one night near the end of my shift where I carried her back to her room before any others could get funny ideas but I don’t think any would seeing she’s doing business with Lord Frieza.”

Appule found himself completely speechless and questioning himself how any drinks had he already drank to see if he was hearing correctly what Nabana said. He felt a bit hurt and jealous that she would tell Nabana of all people and not him, her own teacher but he can’t really blame her. The image of her looking desperately at him burned in his mind for a moment before he moved it back in his mind. Perhaps if he tried harder then she wouldn’t hate him as much…

Then again, he knew the incident was at best the main source to her tiredness and force as to why she hasn’t unlocked her energy. He just didn’t know how to confront her anymore and he was pissed at himself for wasting so much time by doing so. That and along with coming up for a reason to explain to Lord Frieza for the lack of progress but if only he tried harder… Giving her space and helping her with those two little kids isn’t enough anymore and her continued avoidance of him isn’t helping her case either. 

“As to your second question, all the others know you hit the bar late at night to drink your problems,” Nabana said jokingly as if that would do anything to lighten the mood but it did annoy him. 

“S-Says who,” Appule exclaimed, growing red with embarrassment. His own doubts and concerns turning into anger. 

“Says any soldiers who happen to sit next to you when you drink.”

“Bastards,” Appule whispered under his breath, finishing his drink. 

Before he could tell Nabana where he can shove those words up, Nabana spoke up again but very quietly and his tone changing completely. 

“You haven’t noticed any…symptoms of…you know what from her…have you,” Nabana asked. 

“…I have,” Appule replied, staring down at his glass.   
-

I forced myself to get up earlier to get ready although I was tired from last night. After walking inside the bathroom, I stared at myself on the mirror, and grimaced to see how I almost looked like a zombie. The dark circles were more prevalent than before and my eyes were bloodshot. Man, I almost didn’t want to get out of my quarters but I don’t have much of a choice…here’s hoping I can fall dead asleep the moment I finish my training for today. I quietly leave the room just before I nearly crashed into Appule. 

“You’re up early,” he said in a weak joking matter, rubbing a hand over his forehead. He looked oddly tired today. “Didn’t get enough sleep either huh?”

I glance down on the floor and quietly nod my head. I’m too tired to argue with myself on how to deal with him. We walk towards the training room in awkward silence but I didn’t mind the silence. 

“I was thinking today that maybe we should start with your physical training before we attempt your energy training,” Appule said rather slowly. I glanced over to him in confusion but I couldn’t read his face as his eyes were locked straight ahead. 

“…okay,” I replied, relieved I wouldn’t start off my training as a failure. 

Entering the training room, and dropping off our scouters, I started warming up immediately after. Feeling myself waking up completely after doing so before we moved on to some drills Appule instructed me to do. It was the same typical punching and kicking drills that reminded me of something from my dimension but I couldn’t remember. 

Though as we went through each drill, my nervousness continued to rise as we drew nearer and nearer to the moment we will move on to the next part of my training. I silently panicked when the time came and I sat down. Retaining the position I always have been doing and tried hard to focus and clear my mind. 

I’ve been doing this for over a week now. What’s the use of hoping anymore to see if this is the day I’ll finally be able to get it? But it’s not like I have a choice either. I can either give up or die. I don’t want to die…I didn’t get the unholy scar on my back and beg for my life all for nothing. How could I be so stupid? How can I be so weak? I need to find it. 

“…that will be all for today,” Appule said.

I opened my eyes, and glared down at my empty hands. It didn’t even feel like fifteen minutes had passed. I still can’t do it and another failure. I quietly stood back up, trying my best to hide my frustration and anger from him as I walked over to pick up my scouter.

“I…,” Appule suddenly said but stopping as if he was struggling to speak. Though it caused me to stop on my tracks to listen. “I think it will be best if we hold off your energy training until we return back to the base or longer if needed…” 

“W-What,” I exclaim and quickly turn around to look at him. My heart almost seemingly stopping. “W-Why would we need to do that?”

No…this can’t be happening…

“Maria, I can see why you wouldn’t want to stop but really think about it,” he said, growing more hesitant to speak. “There hasn’t been any progress or any signs of your latent energy for over a month now. I’m not trying to sound like as if you don’t have any because I’m not sure if there is an equivalent to it in your dimension or anything really because you haven’t spoken much about it.”

This is actually happening…it’s really happening. 

My hands began to tremble and I practically could hear my heart pounding loudly in my chest. 

_I told you. It was only a matter of time._

“Plus I believe what happened to you is linked to your lack of progress and why you’ve been so tired lately,” he said sternly, the hesitation gone from his voice. I stood frozen, my thoughts growing faster and clenching my hands harder as they continued to shake. “I know you haven’t been okay for the past week or at all since that incident but your behavior and how you’re acting is only going to make you worse! I’ve been giving you your space but it’s clear to me you can’t do this alone! And don’t try to ignore me either! I’ve seen how others in the past have screwed themselves other by pretending!”

Shut up…I want him to shut up…just something make him shut up…

_He sees you as a failure._

I’m not a failure…I don’t want to be a failure…

I stopped hearing what he was saying altogether. My heart pounding and my screaming thoughts being the only noises I could hear. I stared at the floor wildly, clenching my hand harder and harder, and my anger rising. 

I don’t want to be weak…

I started seeing red. 

I don’t want to be weak…

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!_

“I HATE YOU,” I suddenly yelled at him. A warm sensation surrounding me and rushing at him and slamming my fist right across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s been awhile. Well, two months isn’t that bad but I have a feeling updates are going to get hectic seeing I did publish this a day before I’m move back for college and classes starting very soon but I’m going to try. Plus while I was writing this chapter and having to split it up again, I really shouldn’t have rushed chapter 3 as I did and what I wrote for it is starting to bug me so I’ll most likely rewrite that and make some minor changes in previous chapters too in the future. Plus I also realized that I need to change the summary of this story because it doesn’t represent this story accurately when I think about it.   
>  Other than that, thanks and have a good day.


	7. I'm Sorry

The world around me became nonexistent. 

I stood there frozen, watching as Appule let out a yell and hit the ground with a thud. Then just as suddenly, the world clicked backed into reality. The red disappearing and all the burning anger immediately flying away. 

**_Ba-Bump…Ba-Bump…_**

**_Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump…_ **

**_Ba-Bump, Ba-bump, Ba- bump, Ba-bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump, Ba-bump…_ **

_What have you done?_

I stared blankly at my fist in the open air, watching as my entire arm begun shaking slightly before it began shaking uncontrollably. I quickly drew my fist back towards me, my eyes completely focusing and staring down at my hand. What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?! I looked back up shakily and the world growing blurry and fear gripping tightly all around me. 

I can’t stop shaking…I can’t stop shaking…I can’t stop shaking!!! Stop! Just calm down-. He’s going to punish me…he’s going to punish me…he’s going to punish me. No!!! Stop it-! I’m going to end up on the floor again…I’m going to die- no, it’s not going to happen again- I’m going to die- no! Stop it- I’m going to die!!!

“Maria-,” Appule’s voice called out to me and my heart froze. I took a few steps back and then I was running out of the room. 

I kept stumbling with my own feet as my legs felt numb but I just kept running through the hall and past soldiers. I need to run…I need to run…I need to get away…but where?! I can’t leave the ship…that will give Frieza the wrong message…I don’t want to face him so soon…I need to hide…I need to hide…I need to hide! I don’t care what the others are thinking of me or how they’re looking at me…I need to hide. I need to hide. 

I swore I heard him calling after me but it disappeared the moment I heard it. I’m not far away enough…I need to get away from my teacher…I need to get away from my teacher… I need to get away…I need to get away…if I don’t…I’ll end up on the floor again…he’ll kill me…if not him Frieza will! I don’t want to die…I don’t want to die…

The corners of my eyes were shrouded with darkness by this point and I felt sick to my stomach. But I just kept running, running to the only place that came to my mind to hide. My feet skidded against the floor when I reached my quarters, I nearly slipped as I frantically pushed the buttons to open the door and rushed inside. I don’t care how or what the twins thought of me anymore, I sped towards the bathroom and locked it shut behind me. 

I crumbled to the floor and bowed my head on top of my knees, taking huge gasps of air and choking out sobs. Hot tears landed on my knees and I dug my fingers into my arms. The stillness of the room doing little to calm me and my thoughts. 

Why did I do that? Why did I do that? He’s going to find me eventually…He’s going to punish me…he’s going to punish me- Stop it! I need to stop thinking about this- what’s the use!? I’m going to end up on the floor again by his hand! If not him, Frieza will send Dodoria on me again! What use does he have a soldier like me anyway?! Why does he have to care about his stupid family finding about me anyway?! I’m going to get killed anyway!!!

…I’m nothing to them…

…

“…but I don’t want to die…,” I whisper to myself. 

I don’t want to die…I don’t want to die…I don’t want to die… My shaky hand clawed my right shoulder where the scar ended. If I die… Did I get this accursed scar for nothing?!  
The world was nothing but mere dots and my breathing quickened again. I don’t want to faint again…not again…please not again body…I don’t want to faint again…I don’t want to faint again…

I don’t want to die either…I don’t want to die…I don’t want to die-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know. This chapter is super short, especially after almost 3 months to work on it, and doesn’t even have a proper ending, and I apologize. So unfortunately, I underestimated my work load for this college semester which sucks but that’s life. Plus, after posting the previous chapter and thinking about it for a long time now, I’m going to put on hold future chapters because I need to edit some mistakes from older chapters and completely revise chapter 3 and extend that chapter into hopefully two or three chapters at most. Chapter 3 is a complete mess and I personally just feel like I need to establish a “new” status quo for Maria in the new dimension before the events of chapter 4 and fix other mistakes. I’ll obviously update this chapter to its complete value once I finish my revisions and keep small updates on the top seeing some chapters will be moving places.  
> Okay, that’s enough of my rambling but thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this sooner so its chapters are up to date with the other sites its posted at too.


End file.
